


"Decorative Purposes"

by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts, someoneplsloverobbierotten



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Buttoncrushing, Casual Sex, Clothed Sex, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Enemies With Benifits, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, Heavy Petting, Laughter During Sex, Light Masochism, M/M, Mild Blood, Misunderstandings, Panic Attacks, Piercings, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sharing Clothes, Showers, Talking During Sex, Tattoos, Unexpected Arousal, porn with a little plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneplsloverobbierotten/pseuds/someoneplsloverobbierotten
Summary: Ithrotaalfurinn finds out Glanni is a decorated criminal in more ways than one.





	1. Treasure Hunt

It always was an alley that Glanni found himself cornered in. It was a low wall and made of brick, nothing too hard to climb. Still, he didn’t bother trying and turned around, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms in front of him. He was sick of running. He would just wait for the Elf to catch up to him.

It only took a few seconds for Ithrotaalfurinn to show, looking every bit the righteous hero. Glanni hated it. Nobody could be that perfect and not have some sort of screw loose in their head.

“It seems I have caught you.” Ithrotaalfurinn called when he found the other.

“Like the flu, I bet?” Glanni teased, a grin spreading over his lips.

“No one likes the flu.”

“Are you saying you like me?” Glanni asked. “That seems like a conflict of interest, Mr. Hero.”

“Who says I'm interested?” Ithrotaalfurinn asked, taking a verbal step back.

“Look honey, I’m tired. You’re probably tired, or maybe you aren’t with so much damn fruit in your system. Either way you’ve got to be sick of this too.”

“This?”

“The stupid fuckin’ game of tag we’ve been at for years.” Glanni sighed, picking himself up from the wall. “We should do something else for a change.”

“Like what?”

Glanni stepped closer, glad that the Elf let him get so close. “Like _this,_ ” He said, grabbing Ithrotaalfurinn by the shirt and pulling him up to crush their mouths together.

Ithrotaalfurinn pulled away in shock. Glanni let him go easily. He was many things but he wasn’t pushy with his attractions.

“Fuck, you’re straight aren’t you?” Glanni huffed. “Figures…”

“No, that’s not… What’s in your mouth?”

“Exsqueeze me?” Glanni asked, then realised the cause of the confusion. He stuck out his tongue, revealing a sort of button that read ‘BITE ME’, though the words were currently upside down. His tongue retreated back into his mouth a moment later so he could speak. “Since you’re not straight, you want to do what the barbell says?”

Ithrotaalfurinn sputtered and Glanni laughed, snickering at the Elf’s mortification.

Determined to stay ahead in the conversation, Ithrotaalfurinn asked, “Do you have other piercings?”

The Fae shrugged, smirking. “Why don’t you find out?”

The Elf blushed and timidly nodded before he could think twice about the offer. Glanni's smirk widened into a full-on grin and he stepped closer to the hero, well into his personal space.

Ithrotaalfurinn could feel the heat from the other man’s body and he swallowed reflexively, instinctively leaning closer. Now that he was paying more attention he took notice of the jewelry in the criminal’s ears. 

A pair of diamonds hung in the Fae’s lobes, glittering in the light from the streetlamps. Next to those, slightly further up his ear, were pink sapphires, and punched through the cartilage were some simple silver studs. They looked plain enough, but Ithrotaalfurinn knew that they would probably cost more than his air balloon. In the back of his mind he wondered if they were stolen, but for now he would ignore that and just let himself admire how beautiful they were, and how beautiful Glanni looked wearing them.

“We should take this somewhere else.” Ithrotaalfurinn decided aloud. He personally was not one for public displays of whatever this was turning out to be.

Glanni’s eyes lit up and he practically purred, delighted that the Elf was apparently eager enough to move things along already. Though it wasn't too much of a surprise, considering the way he’d been looking at Glanni just then, but still, he thought it would've taken longer for Ithrotaalfurinn to even put his hands on Glanni, never mind suggest they go somewhere else and fuck. Or something along those lines anyway.

It didn't take them long to find a cheap hotel to check in to. They got an odd look from the receptionist but Glanni knew money bought privacy and an extra twenty did wonders in a place like this. Once in the room, the Fae went ahead and tore the overbleached sheets from the bed. The Elf followed his lead and helped.

“How many piercings do you have?” He asked.

“Well, you’ve seen my ears, so that's six.” He mused, not shy at all about kissing the Elf a second time, glad that the Elf reciprocated. “And there’s my tongue too.”  
Glanni ran the rounded end of the barbell along Ithrotaalfurinn’s lip in demonstration and felt the Elf shiver against him. “You've got… a couple more to go, at least.”

 _‘Well,’_ Ithrotaalfurinn thought. _‘That wasn't vague at all.’_

Glanni dropped himself backward onto the bare bed with a giddy chuckle. “Why don’t you find the rest?” He raised an eyebrow at the Elf, challenging him.

The invitation to undress the criminal could not have been clearer, so Ithrotaalfurinn followed him down, kneeling on the mattress between Glanni’s spread legs. He brushed his finger over the zipper of the suit, looking up to check that this was alright and not some sort of joke. Glanni seemed serious enough.

Glanni rolled his eyes. “You got me on a bed and I’m letting you go on a jewelry adventure. How much more permission do you need? Go ahead.”

Ithrotaalfurinn smiled to himself, glad he had something verbal. He slowly pulled the zipper down, revealing the smooth skin of Glanni’s chest inch by inch. Pushing the fabric of the catsuit to the sides, he found a ring in each of the Fae’s nipples. 

“Well, there’s two more.” Glanni chirped, watching the Elf with an amused quirk to his brow.

Ithrotaalfurinn swallowed harshly, automatically reaching out to run the pad of his thumb over one of the rings. Glanni shivered slightly as the ring was disrupted. Ithrotaalfurinn bit his lip for a moment in thought before leaning down and closing his mouth around the ring, the flat of his tongue resting ever-so-slightly against the nipple in the middle of it. Glanni sighed, pushing gently against the mouth on him and almost whining when the hero pulled away, only for Ithrotaalfurinn to flick his tongue over the ring at the other side.

“You’ve got more to find.” Glanni teased, breath a little fast.

Ithrotaalfurinn smirked, pleased to see the effect he was having on the other man. He pushed the suit farther down to find a bar through the Fae’s navel, spheres on both ends of it. It was a soft shade of pink, like cotton candy. The Elf took a moment to admire it from his current position, then shuffled a little further back on the mattress, pressing a trail of kisses down from Glanni’s chest towards the newly discovered piercing. He paused at the slightly softer flesh of the Fae’s stomach, then closed his lips around some of the skin there and sucked, hard. He didn’t miss the way Glanni’s hips rolled, and he was proud of himself for making the other respond in such a way. Encouraged, he bit down on the spot.

A small moan escaped Glanni and he jolted against the teeth. The movement cause Ithrotaalfurinn to nip a bit harder and he pulled back, pressing kisses to the spot and soothing the sore flesh with his tongue. He’d left a nice hickey there, Ithrotaalfurinn noticed. He made a second one on the other side of Glanni's stomach, reveling in the sounds he was drawing from the Fae before deciding to stop getting distracted and carry on his ‘treasure hunt’.

He wasn't sure how sensitive Glanni’s navel would be, but sliding his tongue into the Fae’s belly button and flicking the barbell there provided some answers. Glanni whined loudly, so Ithrotaalfurinn took the barbell gently between with his teeth and tugged slightly. The Fae hissed with pleasure, sliding a hand into the Elf’s hair and running his finger along the point of Ithrotaalfurinn’s ear. The Elf shuddered, Glanni’s message clear. If he was going to play dirty, so was Glanni, so Ithrotaalfurinn left the belly button piercing for now and sat back a bit, feeling the Fae’s hand slide out of his hair.

“One more.” Glanni reminded. 

Ithrotaalfurinn wondered what else could possibly be decorated until he got the catsuit further down, letting the criminal’s swollen cock be free. 

“There’s a hole in your dick.” Ithrotaalfurin observed out loud.

“Yeah,” Glanni confirmed. “That’s my dickhole.”

In the hole was a ring with a pink ball at the center of it. It was a darker shade than the one in his navel but lighter than the skin nearest to it.

“Didn’t that hurt?” The Elf had to ask.

“Like _hell,_ ” Glanni answered. “But I was into it. I was also very drunk at the time. It doesn’t hurt now.”

“That makes sense.” Said the Elf softly before realizing that this was an odd time to be having a conversation considering there was a dick so close to his face. He should really be doing something else with that, he thinks, so he does; swiping his tongue over the ring in Glanni’s cock.

Glanni cursed under his breath, his hand finding the Elf’s hair again, but this time grabbing onto the loose curls. Ithrotaalfurinn startled at the sudden roughness, his lower teeth catching against the ring but not biting down. Glanni was unhurt, letting out a groan and pulling slightly on the hair in his grip. The hero relaxed his jaw, taking the Fae’s cock slowly as he let himself be led.

Glanni pushed Ithrotaalfurinn’s head down carefully, the Elf curving his tongue around the underside of his shaft to help ease the way. The pressure and the slick heat made Glanni’s breath catch and he swore loudly. He let Ithrotaalfurin pull away somewhat before pushing his own hips forward to thrust further into the Elf’s throat.

Ithrotaalfurin’s hands moved to shift Glanni’s legs onto his shoulders, then to cradle the other’s ass, fingertips clutching at the soft flesh. He swallowed around the cock in his mouth and the sensation made Glanni shout, bucking up into the Elf’s mouth. The tug to his hair was oddly pleasant, only amplified when Glanni added his other hand and used both to move the Elf’s head how he wanted, getting somewhat more aggressive about it once he realized Ithrotaalfurinn wasn’t going to choke. 

The fingers of one hand found Ithrotaalfurinn’s ear and grazed the pointed tip with his nail, prompting a groan from the other that tapered off into a keening whine. The vibration it caused around his dick was pleasant so Glanni repeated the action, noticing the hero was struggling not to rut against the bed. Smirking, the Fae pushed Ithrotaalfurinn's head further down onto his cock. At this point he was starting to suspect that the Elf didn't have a gag reflex at all, and was eager to test this theory. Indeed, Ithrotaalfurinn took him easily, his hooked nose pushed against Glanni’s skin as he took the Fae all the way down.

He felt the head of his dick hit the back of Ithrotaalfurinn’s throat and, from the hitched breath that he made, so did the hero. Ithrotaalfurinn was sure he could feel the little pink ball against the back of his throat. This fact along with that Glanni was still toying at his ears made his own cock ache from neglect. He shifted one hand from the Fae’s ass to shove it down the front of his own trousers.

This did not go unnoticed by Glanni, who pushed the hero off of his dick and let his legs fall from the Elf’s shoulders. Hand still in the golden hair, he tugged to bring the other back up to his level.

“You’ve got a pretty mouth.” He uttered, hardly over a whisper. He then attacked the Elf’s lips with his own. “You should get something pierced, since you like mine so much.” He kissed Ithrotaalfurinn again, digging a sharp canine tooth into his lower lip for a moment, then letting go. “Maybe here?”

Ithrotaalfurinn gasped and removed his hand to grind down against the Fae, causing Glanni to whimper as their hips were level now and had only the hero’s clothes between them.

“Maybe just my ears.” He compromised, his head a little fuzzy with need.

Glanni snickered and tugged at the edge of the leather armor. It was his turn to explore and he wanted to see if the hero was as sculpted as his clothing made him look. His bare arms were an indicative of it being true but there was no reason not to have a look anyway. Unfortunately, once he finally managed to get the armour off, he was met with a shirt instead of Ithrotaalfurinn’s bare chest.

Seeing Glanni's frustrated look upon discovering this, the Elf laughed and reached down to pull the shirt over his head by the waist. If he happened to also show off his arms taking the shirt off like that then, well. So be it. Glanni didn't seem to mind.

Glanni kicked off his boots, a few condoms falling out of one of the heeled shoes. Ithrotaalfurinn barely held in a snicker at the sight of them all.

“I like to be prepared. In both senses. Shut up and take your stupid pants off.”

Ithrotaalfurinn raised an eyebrow at him, tossing the shirt to the floor. “I didn't think they were stupid.”

“They are when you're _still fucking wearing them,_ ” Glanni snarled.

Ithrotaalfurin grinned and shook his head fondly, leaning to unlace his own work boots so he could slowly push his pants down. Unlike a certain someone, he was wearing underwear and his cock was clearly straining against the tight fabric, the flushed head peeking over the waistband. There was already a bead of precum escaping from it. 

Glanni licked his lips at the sight. He sat up, letting his hands rest at the Elf’s hips and leaning forward to take the fabric in his teeth. He pulled down the fabric with his mouth, letting his teeth scrape slightly on the way down. Ithrotaalfurinn let out a breathy moan at the sensation, hands tensing in fists against the mattress. His cock came free, falling against the Fae’s cheek, close enough to feel his eyelashes as he blinked. Glanni licked along his length a little, the jewelry in his tongue dragging pleasantly. He placed a kiss at the tip, leaving a bit of red from his lips, then laid back again.

“So are you gonna fuck me or just stare?” he asked Ithrotaalfurinn, who was watching him hungrily, blushing all the way to his ears and breathing heavily.

The Elf shook himself from staring and picked through the condoms that had spilled from the boot onto the floor. “Um, do you have-?”

“Other boot.”

Ithrotaalfurin tipped the other shoe over, catching the small bottle of lube as it fell out. When he turned back, Glanni had shuffled out of the remainder of his catsuit. All of his pale skin was exposed now, the various bits of metal sticking into him sparkling and making him look like something ethereal. Ithrotaalfurinn had to take a moment to just look, drinking in the sight before him.

Glanni faked a snore to remind Ithrotaalfurinn to hurry up and do something.

The Elf just rolled his eyes and placed a careful hand on the other’s hip, settling down into the v of his legs. He pulled Glanni a little closer, nudging the Fae’s legs further apart with his knees. Glanni’s dick twitched in interest as the hero uncapped the bottle, slicking his fingers. The hand on his hip was warm and gently held him in place as he slipped a finger in. It went easily, as Glanni was clearly used to intrusion. The Fae made a raspberry with his mouth upon entry, then turned his face away to the side and _giggled._ Startled by the sound and the way the other’s inner walls clenched around his finger, Ithrotaalfurinn started laughing as well. It took them both a moment to calm from the hilarity and be serious again. 

Ithrotaalfurinn added another finger, this one free of any base humor from the criminal. Glanni moaned, arching back against the mattress. The Elf took his fingers most of the way out, then pressed in again. The Fae pushed against the fingers to take them further before a third was added. Glanni whined, hooking a leg around the Elf, who removed his fingers. He rolled on one of the condoms, then hefted the other man further onto his lap by the hips, pulling the Fae’s ass flush against him.

“I swear to Gods,” Glanni snapped, “If you don't hurry up and put- _ohhh_ -” The Fae broke off into a long, loud moan as Ithrotaalfurinn pushed the head of his cock past the ring of muscle.

The Elf sighed, forcing himself to move slowly as he pushed inward. He wrapped an arm around the small of the Fae’s back, pulling him close so that they were both sitting upright as Ithrotaalfurin bottomed out inside the other. Glanni let out a whine and pressed his forehead to the hero’s sweat-damp shoulder, breathing deeply.

“You- you alright?” Ithrotaalfuurinn asked shakily, panting.

“If you don’t _fucking_ move in the next four seconds...”

“Well you could move, too.” The Elf pointed out.

“ _Gods_ you’re a sassy fucker when you’re- well, fucking.” Glanni scowled, raising himself a little off the Elf’s cock. held him steady as he did.

“You could shut me up if you don’t like it.” Ithrotaalfurinn said through clenched teeth, the sensation of the Fae moving off his dick testing his patience.

“I didn’t say I didn't like it.” The Fae paused when the very tip of Ithrotaalfurinn’s cock was still left in him.

“Good.” Ithrotaalfurinn huffed, finding the Fae’s lips with his own. He made sure to find the little ball of metal he liked so much with the tip of his own tongue, and the other responded by running it over his lip.

He was about to pull the other man flush back down against him when Glanni sunk back down onto his cock with surprising speed, the sudden change in height causing the hero’s teeth to catch his lip harshly. The Fae didn’t seem to mind the accidental bite at all. Remembering what was written on the tongue piercing, Ithrotaalfurinn did it again. Glanni growled against his mouth, but it sounded more playful than truly aggressive. Smirking, Ithrotaalfurinn nibbled on the other’s bottom lip, pulling on it a little. Glanni followed where the Elf pulled, snarling and trying to bite back.

Ithrotaalfurinn just kept leaning back, tugging gently on the Fae’s lip until he finally gave in and let Glanni get at him. Then, whilst the criminal was busy reveling in his little victory, Ithrotaalfurinn lifted him up slightly by his waist then immediately pulled him back down onto his cock. Surprised, Glanni broke away from Ithrotaalfurinn’s mouth and gasped.

“You little _shit,_ ” he said, breaking off into another moan when the Elf did it again.

“Do you like that, too?” The Elf teased, lifting his hips as much as he could in time with moving the Fae.

“Might do. You’ll have to do it again and see.”

Ithrotaalfurinn did so, and when Glanni threw his head back in pleasure, the Elf leaned down to take one of the other’s nipple rings in his mouth and suck. He tugged on the ring and Glanni hissed, scraping his nails down the hero’s back hard enough to leave little pink trails along the bared skin.

The sensation only spurred Ithrotaalfurinn on and he switched to the Fae’s other nipple, alternating between licking the little bud with the flat of his tongue and playing with the metal ring between his teeth as he slid in and out of the Fae’s ass.

Glanni was doing most of the work now, Ithrotaalfurinn concentrating more on Glanni’s nipples. The Fae had his arms hooked around the Elf’s neck and was using it as leverage to slowly raise and lower himself on the other’s cock. It didn’t take long for Ithrotaalfurinn to notice the other’s legs had begun to quiver from strain. He lifted the Fae further up, and when Glanni felt himself being moved off Ithrotaalfurinn’s dick completely he started scrabbling for purchase around his shoulders so he couldn’t be moved that easily.

“No, no! Don’t fucking _stop!”_ He demanded, digging his nails into the Elf’s shoulder.

“I’m not,” Ithrotaalfurinn said, straightening up. “Turn around.”

 _“Make me,”_ Glanni snarled.

The Elf shrugged. “Okay.”

Glanni really should have expected the arm that curled around him, picking him up and turning him, then half-throwing him back onto the bed. He landed on his stomach and he only had time to get to his hands and knees before Ithrotaalfurinn had draped himself over the criminal’s back, kissing down the side of the Fae’s neck. His cock slipped back into Glanni easily, who whined and shoved back against him.

 _“Fuck,”_ Glanni whispered as the mouth on his neck migrated to his ear, the Elf’s tongue playing with the back of the piercing in the cartilage.

A strong hand slid around from Glanni’s hip to his dick, brushing over the heated skin softly. It was only enough to tease, but Glanni’s back arched from the contact. His hips jerked, trying to rut into the Elf’s hand but having less control over that than he would have liked. 

“ _Tease,_ ” Glanni accused, trying desperately to get more contact.

“Yes.” Hummed Ithrotaalfurinn, tugging on the Fae’s earlobe with his teeth.

Glanni whimpered. He wasn’t stupid, and he knew what the Elf was trying to get him to do, but Glanni Glaepur was a respected criminal. He got what he wanted the second he wanted it. He most certainly did not beg. The elusive hand ghosted over his cock again. A weaker man may have cried. Perhaps, just this once, Glanni could try to ask nicely.

“Come on, you _dick._ ” He huffed, breaths becoming panting. “Just touch me.”

“Hmmm,” Ithrotaalfurinn hummed, biting a pale shoulder before speaking up. “You can do better than that, I’m sure.”

“You _fucker_ -”

“Ah ah, that’s not very nice, is it?” Ithrotaalfurinn admonished, retracting his hand back from near Glanni’s cock.

Glanni hissed at him. “What the fuck do you want to hear,” he asked, even though he knew very well what the other wanted to hear.

“You know the magic word.”

“Abraca- _fucking_ -dabra.”

Ithrotaalfurinn pushed himself upright, thrusting into the Fae harder. Glanni shifted his weight to his knees, lowering his chest to the mattress. One of his hands disappeared under him for a moment before the Elf took both of the criminal’s hands and trapped them behind his back.

“That’s cheating.” The Elf tutted, then moaned softly as the shift in position allowed him deeper.

“ _Shit_ ,” Glanni broke. “Put your hands on me, Ithrotaalfurinn. Touch me, _please?_ I need… _Fuck…_ ”

Ithrotaalfurinn purred and moved his hand back to the Fae’s cock, toying with the ring in the tip for a moment before wrapping around the shaft.

“Damn your hand’s rough.” Glanni groaned as he moved against it.

“I can take it away again.” Ithrotaalfurinn offered, his voice overly innocent.

“Oh, don’t you _dare._ ” Glanni growled. He shoved back against the Elf, who chuckled.

“That’s what I thought,” The hero leaned forward again to bite at Glanni’s neck and ear, letting go of the trapped hands to press his chest against the Fae. Glanni could feel the Elf’s purr vibrate through the muscles of his back and he melted a bit, pressing up into Ithrotaalfurinn's chest.

Ithrotaalfurinn dragged his fist along Glanni’s shaft with a torturous slowness and Glanni whimpered, bucking into the warmth of his hand. The Elf just slackened his grip.

“Come _on,_ ” The Fae whined, “Give me more than that, _please_ I-” He broke off as Ithrotaalfurinn rubbed his thumb over the head of Glanni’s cock, gently rolling the ring there. “ _Fuck!_ ” He shouted, “Fuck, _please._ ” He felt the Elf smirk against his neck, licking over shell of his ear. Suddenly the hand on Glanni’s cock sped up, jacking him off at a pace that matched that of the hero’s thrusts. He swiped his thumb over the head of the Fae’s dick again, bringing the precum beading there back down Glanni’s shaft to make it slicker.

“ _Yes_ , Ithrotaalfurinn, yes,” The criminal hissed, arching his back as much as he possibly could. “Gods, _fuck!”_

Ithrotaalfurinn slammed into the Fae as fast as he safely could, letting Glanni thrust into his hand for a moment before removing it. Glanni growled a warning to put it back, though no actual words were said. The Elf’s hand didn’t stray too far, settling on the Fae’s lower stomach just above the base of his cock. He let it stay there for a while as he thrusted harder into the other, getting himself close.

Once Ithrotaalfurinn felt Glanni trembling under him, hips bucking into nothing and rocking back harshly onto the Elf’s cock, the hero bit down on the Fae’s earlobe, teeth closing around the flesh just above his diamond earring, and pushed the hand that rested on the criminal’s stomach down _hard._ Glanni jolted as the pressure on his prostate was suddenly increased, making a sound Ithrotaalfurinn could only describe as some sort of howl.

Ithrotaalfurinn sat back, pressing harder on Glanni’s stomach as he took the Fae with him to sit in his lap and let him fuck himself on the Elf’s cock. Glanni was nearly sobbing as he came, his breathing ragged as he spilled himself all over the mattress and the hero’s thighs. Ithrotaalfurinn fucked him through it, releasing the Fae’s ear and burying his face against the Fae’s sweat-damp back. His thrusts became more erratic as the Fae clenched around him, the hand still pressed to the other’s stomach causing further pressure to the Elf’s cock inside. Glanni moaned again, his hand coming down to clench around Ithrotaalfurinn’s thigh, the sharp nails digging into his skin.

“Come on you fucking bastard,” Glanni hissed. He dragged his nails down the hard muscle of the Elf’s thigh, leaving a set of raised red welts. “Fucking _mark me_ , Ithrotaalfurinn,” he ordered, though the slight desperation in his voice made it sound more like begging. “I know you want to you bitch, go on, make me fucking _yours._ ”

Ithrotaalfurinn sank his teeth into the juncture of Glanni’s neck and screamed, hips stuttering to a stop as he came, completely sheathed in Glanni’s ass. The Fae threw his head back against the hero’s shoulder as Ithrotaalfurinn bit down, tilting his head to give better access to his neck and moaning.

Eventually the scream tapered off into a hoarse whimper and Ithrotaalfurinn slumped against Glanni’s back.

“Woah, hey, _jeez,”_ Glanni said, pressing back against the Elf to try and take his weight and hold him up. “Don’t collapse on me, Christ.”

Ithrotaalfurinn shifted against him and sat back up, removing his teeth from Glanni’s skin. “Sorry,” he apologized, removing the hand from the Fae’s waist to lean on the mattress.

Glanni rolled his eyes and turned slightly, putting a hand on the other’s shoulder and pushing him back. “Lie down you idiot,” he told the Elf. “Before you fall down.”

“I’m fine, honestly,” Ithrotaalfurinn protested, even as he let himself be pushed down onto the bed. “It was just…”

“Amazing, incredible, fantastic? Yes, I know I was.” The Fae preened, still sat on the hero’s lap.

 _“Intense.”_ The Elf rolled his eyes.

Glanni hummed and lifted himself off of Ithrotaalfurinn’s softening cock. “You’re dealing with _that,”_ he told the other, flicking his head at the Elf’s crotch.

The hero took off the condom and tied it. He didn’t feel like trying to throw it into the trashcan when he wasn’t even sure where the trashcan was so it ended up on the floor with the sheets. Glanni had begun getting up to gather his clothes, but the Elf pulled him back and into his arms. 

“I don’t _cuddle.”_ Glanni huffed, though he made no effort to leave once he was down.

“Make an exception?” 

_“Why?”_

Ithrotaalfurinn shrugged. “Haven’t you ever heard of enjoying the afterglow?” 

Glanni though for a minute, then relaxed in the hero’s arms slightly. “Fine. But if you fall asleep I’m taking your wallet, dumbass.”

“I don’t have a wallet.”

“Fucking hell,” Glanni groaned, covering his face with his hands. “You’re _useless.”_

Ithrotaalfurinn laughed, pulling the Fae closer. “I think the past hour proves that I’m quite the opposite, actually.” He turned his head to tug on Glanni’s earlobe with his teeth a little.

“Shut up.”

They were quiet for a few moments. Then Glanni turned in Ithrotaalfurinn’s arms and leaned on his chest.

“So about piercing those ears of yours...”


	2. Grafitti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ithro gets his ears pierced and Glanni gets a tattoo.

It became quite a regular thing for the two of them, after that. There was no regular pattern to it, and they still chased eachother around the town as the hero and notorious villain - nothing could stop Glanni from being a thief or a troublemaker, or Ithrotaalfurin from from being an incurable altruist after all, it was in their natures. Despite that, they would still find each other from time to time and, instead of fighting, they would sneak off and work off their restless energy in other ways. Well, instead of _just_ fighting; their… couplings were half fight, half fuck anyway.

Glanni would often show up unannounced. They usually knew how to find each other, so it wasn't out of the ordinary at all. Really, Ithrotaalfurinn began to expect it every few days if Glanni weren’t on the run from something bigger than his usual.

“Hey asshat!”

Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear. Polite as ever too.

“I’m getting a tattoo.” Glanni told him, leaning against the wall Ithrotaalfurinn had just rounded. “You wanted your ears done right? Come with me, we can both get that taken care of together.”

Ithrotaalfurinn wasn’t sure if he should tell the other that he hadn’t actually been serious, but Glanni seemed eager about the activity. Ithrotaalfurinn knew if he didn’t like having metal in his ears he could always take them out and let them heal over. His only real issue was that he knew it would hurt and he wasn’t sure what sort of metal would be used. He reluctantly let the Fae lead him to the parlour he’d chosen.

“Got most of mine done here, so you’ll be fine. Michelangelo lets you open your own needle and everything.” Glanni explained as he pushed open the door, a little bell ringing as the top of the door hit it. Glanni flinched. “He needs to change that to a buzzer or something…” 

Ithrotaalfurinn hummed, smirking at the effect the bell had on the Fae.

“Be right with ya!” Called a voice from the back.

“You better. I actually made an appointment this time!” Glanni called back, then returned his attention to the Elf. “Go ahead and look around. Pick out what you want, just make sure it’s nothing that’ll snag.”

There were several display cases along the walls and counters of the shop containing a multitude of jewellry. It wasn’t limited to earrings either; There were gauges, tongue bars, and several others that he had to ask Glanni where they went, the most shocking of which were what the Fae identified as corset piercings. 

The jewelry cases were separated by posters filled with pictures of tattoos, either drawn on paper or photographed from skin. Aside from the fact a lot of the art was rather rude, it almost felt like being in the waiting room of a doctor’s office.

A few minutes later a woman stepped out, her forearm wrapped in plastic. Ithrotaalfurinn noticed there was a bit of blood between the fresh ink on her skin and the wrapping. His stomach turned slightly, wondering why some people wanted to do such a painful thing to their bodies.

A man stepped out a moment after the woman left, wiping ink off of his hands and moving to a sink to properly wash them. Glanni practically skipped to the counter. 

“You got my design redrawn right?” 

“Yeah. I’m gonna have you check it before I get it dermagraphed though.” Michelangelo said, picking through a folder and taking out two drawings. Both were made up of the same set of flowers, but one had clearly been done with a steadier hand. 

Glanni focused on both drawings, trying to find any mistake but finding none. He nodded, taking the less-steady drawing, folding it along the creases that were already there and stuffing it into his boot.

“You got it perfect. This guy’s with me, by the way. You can get ears done in two seconds so I didn’t call for him. That okay?”

“Yeah, he’ll take no time at all compared to you. He a virgin?”

“What?” Ithrotaalfurinn squawked, nearly knocking down the display he had been turning through.

“Piercing-wise, yeah. No non-natural holes in him aside from ones I've made with my teeth” The Fae snickered.

“Nice.” The artist chuckled, high-fiving the criminal.

Ithrotaalfurinn quickly picked out a pair of small gold studs and set them on the counter, keeping his eyes on the floor.

“It’s okay babe,” Glanni assured. “I’m a virgin too as far as ink goes.”

“Special day for both of ya.” Michelangelo snickered and opened the counter. “Come on back. Glanni, you can go ahead and get your pants off while I stab your boytoy.”

“I’m wearing a bodysuit.”

“Then get nakey, I don’t care.”

Glanni snickered and stripped down to his underwear that he was for once actually wearing, though it was only a thong. He seated himself on a paper-covered padded bench while Ithrotaalfurinn was directed to a stool.

“Lobes or cartilage?” The artist asked as the Elf hesitantly removed his hat. 

“Lobes,” The hero replied. There was no way he’d be able to take something through his cartilage, especially on the shell of his ear. The lobes would be sensitive enough.

“Well you grabbed the wrong studs. Pegs on these are too long.” Michelangelo informed, taking the studs back to the front and coming back with an identical pair.

Ithrotaalfurinn didn’t see a difference but he knew the artist that did this sort of thing for a living probably knew better than he did.

“Those are pure gold, aren't they?” Ithrotaalfurinn asked hesitantly. “It’s just that I have an… Iron allergy,” He added, realising that asking about the purity like that made him sound a bit like a snob.

“I’ll bet you do,” the artist teased, looking at Ithrotalfurinn’s ears. “Don’t worry man, these are pure gold. No iron - or anything else - in these at all. Glanni’s got the same allergy.” The man picked up a pen, marking the Elf’s ears quickly in the center of each lobe, then passed him a mirror. “That where you want ‘em?”

“Don’t touch his ears too much. He’ll eat your dick.” Glanni joked, nearly naked and happily watching the event.

Ithrotaalfurinn snorted, knowing better than to try denying such a ridiculous statement. He agreed with where the dots on his ears had been drawn and watch the artist dip an earring in alcohol and load it into what looked like a stapler. He instinctively flinched away when the device got closer to his ear.

“Woah man, it’s okay. It only takes a second.” 

“Sorry,” Ithrotaalfurinn apologised, flushing. “It’s just- my ears-”

“You need me to hold your hand?” Glanni asked, already standing from the bench.

For a moment the Elf thought the other was making fun of him, but Glanni actually appeared to be serious so he nodded. It was embarrassing and he felt childish for it, but he did actually feel better once the Fae’s cold fingers interlocked with his own. The piercing gun came closer and he let it, forcing himself still when it closed over his ear. 

There was a click, followed by a sharp burn that spread from his earlobe right up to the tip and back again. He just barely kept a cry from leaving his throat and his grip tightened until he felt Glanni’s knuckles pop.

 _“Easy,”_ Glanni warned through clenched teeth. “That’s my jackin’ hand.”

Despite himself, Ithrotaalfurinn laughed slightly. He was glad for the distraction. He didn’t even notice the other earring being loaded into the gun until it had been shot through his other ear, which did rip a small scream out of him, along with a few unwanted tears. Glanni had to pry his hand away.

“S-sorry.” The Elf stammered quietly, bringing both hands up to cover his ears, though the warmth just made the feeling worse.

Michelangelo chuckled, washing his hands again. “Ya’ll are cute. Okay Glanni, get back on the bench. You wanted left hip, right?”

“Right.”

“Thought it was left.”

“Shut up, I’m not doing ‘Who’s on First?’ with you.” The Fae scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Michelangelo snorted and dropped the joke. He rummaged through a drawer and passed a piece of hard candy to the Elf, who awkwardly put it in his pocket since he couldn’t eat it.

“I’ll get you a carrot for being such a good boy later, yeah?” Glanni smirked, having seen the Elf sneak the candy into his pocket out of the corner of his eye. “A nice, big, fat-”

“Oh hush,” Ithrotaalfurinn gruffed, hiding his face.

“Save it for when you get home, boys.” The artist said, rolling his eyes and pulled up the side of Glanni’s thong to trace the design onto the Fae’s skin with a special pencil.

Once the design had been traced and Glanni rechecked it to make sure it was right, Michelangelo handed the Fae a needle still in it’s packaging. Glanni looked it over, then passed it back so it could be sanitized and put into the gun. The artist then took out a pot of black ink and several paper towels and kicked a stool over to the bench to sit while he worked.

A quiet buzzing sounded as the gun was switched on, thankfully not loud enough to be an annoyance. The needle was dipped into the ink, then came down against Glanni’s skin to begin the lines that made up the top of the foxglove stem. The Fae drew in a sharp breath as it felt like a razor was digging into him. He had known it was going to hurt but he hadn’t quite been prepared for the _way_ it hurt. It wasn’t wholly unpleasant, either. The more lines that were drawn, the more the pain faded into something else.

 _“Fuck…”_ He whispered, forcing himself to breathe slowly and remain still when every nerve in his body wanted to twitch.

Ithrotaalfurinn looked up in shock at the Fae’s tone. That hadn’t been a noise of discomfort at all, and the Elf was familiar enough with Glanni’s sounds by now to know the difference. He watched as the other bit his painted lip, teeth scraping part of the lipstick off. By the time Glanni had started barely holding back his whimpers, only half of the lines had been done and the artist was still working on the geranium, setting lines and wiping away the excess ink.

Michelangelo assumed that Glanni was just in pain and reminded him it was okay to ask to take a breather. The artist didn’t have any further appointments until much later so there was no worry of taking time from someone else, not that Glanni would care.

The Elf knew better though.

Glanni refused the breaks, even protesting the mandatory one between lining and coloring. He really didn't have a choice with that one, seeing as Michelangelo had to switch guns and change the needle to a set of colouring ones, and set up the different colors of ink. That didn't stop Glanni from complaining about it though, and he laid on the bench whilst the artist set up for the colouring muttering darkly to himself. His thighs were shaking slightly and the muscles in his chest and arms were tensed, tendons straining.

Ithrotaalfurinn’s sore ears hardly bothered him after nearly an hour of watching Glanni trying his best not to squirm. His blood had relocated elsewhere.

Glanni had calmed down a little by the time Michelangelo returned, but Ithrotaalfurinn could tell that it was only on a surface level in order to stop the artist worrying that Glanni couldn't take the pain. In actual fact, the hero knew that Glanni was taking the pain very well indeed, perhaps a little _too_ well. He could see the Fae holding himself back from actually bucking his hips as Michelangelo started on the colouring. He had to admire the other’s attempt at composure since Glanni wasn’t usually one to hold anything back.

A few growls broke through toward the end of the coloring, the artist assuring that he was nearly finished. Glanni had his forehead pressed into the bench by this time, teeth bared and snarling quietly to himself. Finally, the needles left his skin and the excess ink was wiped off. Michelangelo checked his work, then patted Glanni’s shoulder.

“Okay, you're done.” He said, washing his hands and taking a tube of ointment from a shelf. “You keep this stuff on there for a few weeks and don’t scrub it when you wash until it heals, okay? Keep it out of the sun too.”

Glanni nodded, not trusting his voice to speak for the moment. Michelangelo taped plastic wrap around the artwork to make sure clothing wouldn’t rub against it and ruin the delicate lines. Glanni redressed and paid for the work quickly, dragging the Elf out. The artist had meant to tell Ithrotaalfurinn how to take care of his new piercings, but Glanni already had eleven and could teach the other all he needed to know.

He clamped a slightly shaky hand around Ithrotaalfurinn’s arm and pulled him out of the shop, shouting a goodbye to the artist. The Fae didn’t even show any reaction towards the bell above the door, too busy trying to haul ass out of the parlour as quickly as possible.

Ithrotaalfurinn didnt have time to ask what was going on as the criminal shoved him into the nearest alleyway and used the wall as a kick-off so he could jump at him. The Elf caught him on instinct, as Glanni wrapped his arms around the hero’s neck and hoisted himself up.

“You,” The Fae told him, “Are going to _fuck me.”_

_“Here?”_

“Yes _here,_ ” Glanni snapped, “That was fucking _torture_ in there okay, so you are going to push me up against this fucking wall and you are going to fuck me right here and right now because I do _not_ have the patience to find a fucking hotel or something.”

“You’re wearing a bodysuit.” Ithrotaalfurinn reminded. “You can’t be naked in public. What if someone _sees?”_

“Lucky them.” Glanni growled. “Just fucking rip it, there’s a knife in my boot.”

Ithrotaalfurinn’s eyes widened but the Fae looked murderous so he scrambled a hand down towards Glanni’s heels. The action meant that he had to take a hand away from the Fae’s waist so he had to push Glanni up against the wall to keep him steady. It pushed Glanni’s crotch against the Elf’s stomach and the Fae screeched, his nails digging into the hero’s neck.

“Gods fuck, hurry up!”

“I’m not _used_ to knives!” Ithrotalfurinn hissed, finally pulling the blade from the other’s boot “I don’t want to hurt you!”

“Sweetheart at this point that’s the aim of the fucking game,” Glanni snarled, “If you nick me I do not care, just fucking _do it.”_

Ithrotaalfurinn took a steadying breath and lifted the Fae higher leaning him against the wall so he could see what he was doing. He carefully stuck the very tip of the knife where the bottom of the zip and the fabric of the suit met and slid it down, slicing through the fabric easily. He put the knife back where it had come from and ripped the suit the rest of the way, exposing the entirety of the Fae’s crotch and his ass, and even a little bit of Glanni’s new tattoo, blood beading underneath the plastic wrap and smearing against the bright colours of the ink flowers.

The Fae’s cock had slipped past the tiny mesh front of the thong he’d been wearing and fell forward against Ithrotaalfurin’s stomach, heavy and thick, the tip flushed red and weeping precum against the Elf’s armor.

He looked ready to come there and then, and Ithrotaalfurinn knew that Glanni had been very heavily affected by the tattooing but he hadn’t realised he’d been affected _this_ much.

“Come on, _come on,_ ” The criminal whined, “Stop just staring and fucking fuck me, _please._ ” He tried to press his ass against the Elf’s hips but Ithrotaalfurinn stopped him.

“Hold on.” The hero told him, reaching into Glanni’s other boot and pulled out a small packet of lubricant and a condom.

“Don’t you fucking tell me to hold on you _dick,_ I am-” The Fae broke off suddenly as Ithrotaalfurinn bit down on the juncture of his neck, moaning so loudly it was practically a shout.

“Shh!” The Elf hissed, “Do you _want_ to get caught?”

Glanni’s only response was to get louder, yelling at the Elf. “I can't fucking help it when you’re- when you’re doing _that!_ ”

“Am I going to have to gag you?” The hero asked, already reaching one hand behind his neck to untie his scarf.

The Fae’s eyes burned. “Fucking _try it._ ”

“Alright.” Ithrotaalfurinn quickly shoved the condom and lube into the hand wrapped around his waist and reached into his pocket, pulling out the candy he’d been given before. Fiddling with the wrapper, he managed to unwrap it and slid it between the Fae’s lips. “There, that should keep that tongue of yours busy,” he told him, pulling the undone scarf from around his neck and around Glanni’s mouth, the fabric slipping between the fae’s teeth as he tried to bite it. He tied behind his head as best he could with one hand.

Hoisting him up a bit, Ithrotaalfurinn retrieved the packet of lubricant from his other hand and put the corner of it between his teeth, tugging it open. A little bit got into his mouth but he didn’t mind, it was cherry flavour. Fake cherry flavour, but still. Cute.

He mashed the packet in his hand a bit, getting as much onto his fingers as he could with only one hand free then dropped it to the ground. Glanni rested his head against Ithrotaalfurinn’s shoulder as he slipped a finger inside the Fae’s ass, panting harshly around the scarf. The gag couldn't quite keep out the long whine that Glanni let out, but it did muffle it. Nothing Ithrotaalfurinn did would ever truly keep the Fae quiet, but that was fine. The Elf didn't want him silent, that just wasn’t right.

It turned out that Glanni didn't need his words to order the hero about or tell him to hurry up, as he headbutted Ithrotaalfurinn’s shoulder.

“I have to, I don't want to hurt you,” Ithrotaalfurinn told him. 

Glanni _seethed,_ glaring at the Elf and rolling his hips against the finger inside him.

“I know, I know, ‘aim of the game’ here, but I'm not hurting you like _that._ ”

A growl came from around the gag, and Itrotaalfurin conceded and slipped a second finger in beside the first. Glanni grunted, nosing along the column of the Elf’s throat. The hero had a feeling that if he wasn’t gagged he’d be biting right now. What a shame.

Ithrotaalfurinn managed to thrust his fingers in and out a couple more times before Glanni got restless again, wiggling his hips and trying to bear down on the fingers inside him. The Fae was going crazy trying to fuck himself on Ithrotaalfurninn’s hand, trying to set the pace much harder and faster than the Elf was doing.

He started making muffled noises against the gag, high pitched whines and moans that the Elf thought should have been words. Mindful of his new piercings, he carefully tilted his burning ear towards the Fae’s face, still buried in his shoulder.

Oh _Gods._

Oh Gods he was _begging._

Ithrotaalfurinn couldn't help himself, nudging the Fae’s head up with his nose and grasping the scarf with his teeth. He pulled the gag down and listened as a litany of pleas fell from the Fae’s lips, Glanni stumbling over his words in his haste to get them out.

“Fucking _please_ Ithrotaalfurinn, please, I'm _begging_ you, Gods,” He cried, tears starting to well in his eyes, “Please, _please,_ I’m ready, I swear to fucking Gods I’m ready, I _need_ you to fuck me- I can't wait any longer, I _can't,_ please,” Glanni begged. He tried pressing kisses to the Elf’s jaw but he was talking too fast, just mouthing wetly at the hero’s skin as he pleaded with Ithrotaalfurinn to fuck him.

The candy was gone, already melted and swallowed so Ithrotaalfurinn saw no harm in crushing his lips to the Fae’s, swallowing any further desperate murmurs Glanni tried to give. Glanni whined into Ithrotaalfurinn’s mouth, nails digging into his shoulders and scraping down his back. The Elf knew that he’d have marks even through his shirt, though they’d stop where the line of the armour was.

Glanni bit the hero’s bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and Ithrotaalfurinn hissed. Apparently the Fae had had enough of playing nice.

He pulled away, pushing the other man further into the wall and securing both arms around him. “Fine, but if this hurts like hell in the morning, you don't get to complain to me, alright?” He told the Fae, tugging open the condom packet with his teeth and rolling the rubber over his dick.

“If this hurts in the morning,” The criminal panted, “Then I’m going to fucking jack off to that pain and make you _watch,_ ” He leant his head back against the wall, gasping as Ithrotaalfurinn’s cock rubbed against his hole, “As a nice revenge for this fucking _torture,_ and then I’m going to suck your dick until you scream as a reward for the godsdamn _incredible_ fucking I better be getting right now.”

Ithrotaalfurin swallowed, finding out that despite what he thought, it _was_ possible for him to get even harder than he already was.

“Well. Since you said ‘please’ _so many_ times…” He said, voice strained.

“Fuck you.” Glanni snarled.

“You’re about to.” Ithrotaalfurinn deadpanned, slamming the Fae down onto his cock. He crushed his lips over Glanni’s as the other man screamed, muffling the noise with his own mouth. He immediately set a relentless pace, Glanni unable to do anything but sink his teeth into Ithrotaalfurinn’s neck and hold on as the Elf drove into him again and again.

The Elf yelped at the feeling of Glanni’s sharp teeth in his neck, the sound quickly turning into a moan. He shuddered as the Fae’s forehead lightly brushed against the sore lobe of his ear, the sting of pain causing heat to bloom over his cheekbone. The sensation only added to everything else and he gritted his teeth and whimpered, hips faltering for a moment. The stutter in pace caused Glanni to slip a little bit, but Ithrotaalfurinn adjusted his hands around the Fae and lifted him back up, stabilizing him against the wall.

Unknowingly, one of those hands settled over the fresh art on Glanni’s hip, the pressure sending fire coursing through the flesh. _“Fuck,”_ Glanni shouted, immediately flinging one of his hands down from Ithrotaalfurinn’s back to hold the hand on his hip where it was, desperate for the warmth to stay. The artwork was protected well enough by the plastic so he didn’t worry much about the lines smudging or colors running into each other. Ithrotaalfurinn’s hand wasn’t rubbing anyway, just providing a gorgeous weight on his skin that _burned._

The Fae _loved it_ , tears starting to roll down his cheeks as he howled, throwing his head back against the wall and sobbing.

Ithrotaalfurinn leaned in and licked broad stripes up the Fae’s cheeks, clearing away the tear trails. “I’m sorry,” He murmured, kissing the salt off Glanni’s skin, “I’m so sorry.” 

_‘Don’t be,’_ Glanni thought, wanting to reassure the Elf that he hasn’t done anything wrong. “Kiss me,” He said instead, voice quiet and shaking, “ _Please_ Gods, kiss me.”

Ithrotaalfurinn did so, turning a scant few millimeters to capture the Fae’s lips with his own. Glanni moaned, licking into the hero’s mouth and gasping. Ithrotaalfurinn’s hips sped up and Glanni continued trying to match his pace, but only lasted a moment before the Fae screamed and came hard between them, painting the leather armor white.

“ _Yes, fuck!_ Come in me, baby. You’re close, I can feel it. _Gods,_ go on.” The Fae whispered urgently into a pointed ear.

Ithrotaalfurinn’s hips bucked into Glanni harder until he lost control of his rhythm. He moaned loudly through clenched teeth as he filled the condom and stayed sheathed inside the other a minute more to let them both catch their breath before pulling his softening cock out.

They were both a mess, entirely indecent. Glanni was still in tears, granted silent ones that may have looked dignified if not for the fact his clothes were cut open and the back of the suit had been shredded against the wall. Ithrotaalfurinn was better off, though still covered in the other’s seed.

“This was a poor decision…” The Elf muttered.

Glanni laughed and pulled him closer to clean up the mess he’d made with his tongue. “Give me your shirt and put the armor back on.”

Since there was nothing Ithrotaalfurinn could think of, he did as he was told. Glanni took the yellow shirt and pulled it up by the neck over his hips, stretching it a bit, and turning the sleeves inside out so it just looked like a skirt with pockets. An ugly skirt, Glanni decided. It was still better than getting another charge of public indecency just for one of many walks of shame.

Ithrotaalfurinn never got that specific shirt back. He didn’t mind, as he had several of the same. He did find himself often wondering if the criminal threw it away when he had no more need of it, or if it was kept as some sort of trophy.


	3. Suddenly My Eyes are Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything falls into focus.

Usually after one of their ‘trysts’, Glanni would leave as soon as he was finished with Ithrotaalfurinn, or if the Elf fell asleep; usually stealing something if wherever they happened to be had anything of value. After a while though, the Fae started sticking around the morning after. It wasn’t often, but it happened.

Ithrotaalfurinn actually started to like the days that started by waking up with the other man beside him, naked as the day he was born and trusting the hero enough to actually let himself sleep. It was the only time the Elf ever saw the other relax, though it was a loose definition of the word – Glanni was a bit of a kicker for the first hour or so after falling asleep.

The tattoo had been healed for about a month by this time and Ithrotaalfurinn traced the flowers on the sleeping Fae’s hip curiously. All of them seemed very fitting; the spanish jasmines were sensual, the datura and foxgloves conveyed insincerity and perhaps wishful thinking, the geranium meant ingenuity. Even the crown imperials held a meaning of power. Glanni clearly knew his flowers to have picked these, though the sad marigold was a bit confusing and made the Elf wonder why it had been laid so boldly among the others.

Glanni sniffed and stretched, alerting the other that he had woken up. He rolled away from Ithrotaalfurinn and sat up, taking the various pieces of jewelry from the bedside table to put them all back in aside from the one that went through his penis. He set that one back down and turned back to the Elf. 

“You were touching me,” Said Glanni. “While I was sleeping, you kinky bastard.”

“I was only touching your flowers.” Ithrotaalfurinn defended.

“Oh _I bet._ ” The Fae snickered. “Next time feel free, just _ask_ before I fall asleep. Not everyone’s into that, you know.”

“I didn’t do anything!” Ithrotaalfurinn protested.

Glanni just fell into peals of laughter, doubling forward and resting his forehead on his knees. The Elf realized a little late that he was being messed with and crossed his arms, sticking out his lower lip in an over-done pout.

Glanni looked up at him, still giggling, and snickered when he saw the Elf’s position. He uncurled himself and leant over to bite the hero’s bottom lip. Ithrotaalfurinn relaxed his posture and pressed forward, giving the Fae a proper kiss.

Glanni was still chuckling to himself when they broke apart and started to get up. The Elf noticed that he hadn’t put in his cock-piercing back in and frowned, wondering if it had been forgotten.

“Are you not going to put that one in too?” Ithrotaalfurinn asked, gesturing to the last lonely piece of jewelry.

“Nah, I like the sprinkler effect when I have my morning piss.”

The Elf choked on his own saliva upon hearing such a thing and Glanni left him spluttering on the bed as he sauntered off to the bathroom, naked and cackling. The Elf just watched him go, burying his head in his hands and flushing.

When Glanni came back from the bathroom Ithrotaalfurin hadn’t really moved, only lying down on his front so he could hide his red face better.

The Fae smirked, leaning on the doorframe a moment to admire the naked hero ass-up on the bed. _“I see your heinie,”_ He sang, _“It’s nice and shiny.”_ He walked over to the side of the bed and slapped one of Ithrotaallfurinn’s ass cheeks, snorting as the Elf squeaked and looked up in surprise. _“It makes me giggle,”_ he watched as the toned flesh wobbled slightly from the force of his palm, _“To see it wiggle.”_

Ithrotaalfurinn pushed himself up a little to see what Glanni was doing, leaning on an elbow.

_“If you don’t hide it,”_ the Fae sang, settling over Ithrotaalfurinn's legs and leaning towards his ass. _“I’m gonna **bite it.** ”_ Glanni growled, mouth hovering over the Elf’s asscheek, his teeth bared. There was a hunger in his eyes that made Ithrotaalfurinn’s breath catch, and he waited for the sharp sting of Glanni’s teeth on his ass.

It never came though, and the Fae suddenly leant back up as if the past minute of impromptu singing never happened, sliding elegantly off of Ithrotaalfurinn’s legs with a perfectly neutral expression on his face.

“Wait what- where are you going?” The Elf asked, scrambling to sit up on the bed.

“What do you mean?” Glanni inquired innocently, leaning one hip on the door frame of the bathroom. “I’m going to get dressed.”

“But I thought you were going to…” Ithrotaalfurinn trailed off, his ears reddening as he picked at the edge of a pillowcase.

“What? Bite your ass? I would, but it’s first thing in the morning; You haven't even showered yet. I’m gross, but I’m not _gross._ ” Said Glanni, turning with a twirl as he disappeared back into the bathroom. 

Ithrotaalfurinn followed, not concerned by modesty as they had already been naked around each other for hours now and it wasn’t like this was anywhere near the first time they’d been together. Glanni was already fiddling with the shower knob when he got in there, so he set to work finding some towels for afterwards.

Glanni was unbothered by the fact he had been followed. Actually, he was rather happy that the Elf had decided to join him, after all, what was the one sight better than a very hot, naked Elf? A very hot, _wet_ , naked Elf. No, sharing hot water wasn’t a problem for him at all – though the Fae had to make it a little cooler than scalding if Ithrotaalfurinn was to join him. Not everybody could handle the heat.

After getting the temperature right, Glanni wasted no time in stepping under the water and letting the water cascade over him. It hit his skin with force and he just stood under the spray, eyes closed as the hot water pummeled his muscles into relaxing. He had to give it to this particular hotel, they had _excellent_ water pressure in their showers. It wasn’t as hard as he’d have it in a perfect shower, but it was still very good indeed and he let out a soft moan at the feeling of it.

He didn’t see Ithrotaalfurinn join him in the shower, but he heard the door slide shut behind him. He gave himself another few seconds to relish the spray of the water then rolled his shoulders and stepped out so that the Elf could have his turn. Glanni wasn’t usually this charitable, but he figured that the quicker Ithrotaalfurinn got wet, the quicker he could step out again to soap himself up – which meant that Glanni could hog the water again whilst the hero washed himself. (And enjoy the view.)

It was an excellent plan.

Or at least, it _would’ve been_ if the dumb Elf hadn’t clearly started missing bits of his back when he finally did start soaping up. It was really annoying him. 

It wasn’t really an issue to the Elf himself. Most people couldn’t reach the entirety of their back, and Ithrotaalfurinn cleaned well enough alone regardless. Still, when Glanni moved behind him to scrub his back for him he couldn’t protest. The drag of soapy cloth between his shoulders was nice, and the intimacy of someone washing his back was almost domestic. As domestic as the two of them could probably ever get, at least.

Before he could ask to return the favour, he felt sudsy fingers creep up to play with the curls at the base of his neck.

“Want to wash my hair?” Ithrotaalfurinn asked, trying to keep the smirk out of his voice. Whilst he was very good at hiding it, the hero still noticed from time to time that Glanni did seem to like Ithrotaalfurinn's hair. The Elf never brought it up but this was just too good an opportunity not to, and if he could get a nice hair-wash out of it then, hey.

Glanni scoffed. “What am I, your maid?” Even as he was speaking though, he was reaching for the shampoo.

Ithrotaalfurinn rolled his eyes as he listened to Glanni making fart noises with the bottle as he squirted shampoo into his hands. He giggled and messed around with the shampoo for a moment before getting bored with it and sliding his bubbly hands through Ithrotaalfurinn’s hair. The Elf’s eyes fluttered shut as Glanni's fingers slid through his hair, gently detangling his curls. Gods, it had been so long since anyone had done this to him, and Glanni was so _good_ at it, scrubbing light circles across his scalp. The light scratch of his nails against his skin was almost blissful and Ithrotaalfurinn sighed lightly. Glanni pressed a little harder, massaging his scalp whilst he soaped up his hair.

A purr started up in the Elf’s chest, getting louder when Glanni’s thumbs smoothed slowly over the pointed shell of his ears. Behind him, Glanni chuckled and rubbed the pads of his thumbs down the backs of his ears and and flicked the lobes. His nails caught against the backs of his earrings and Ithrotaalfurinn bit his lip. They had almost healed completely now, barely any pain came from fiddling with them, but his Elven ears meant that they would be _incredibly_ sensitive even when fully healed. Catching them like this now… And the feeling that that sent through him… He was very glad he’d gotten them. _Very_ glad indeed.

Glanni stopped his little massage and started smoothing the hair on the side of his head down. The slow repetition was nice and soothing, though he did find it a little odd when the Fae started doing the same to the longer hair on the top of his head, only backwards. He frowned, confused at why the other man was smoothing his hair up like that when Glanni started giggling.

“You _didn’t_ …” he said, and Glanni started outright cackling, confirming that he indeed _did._

Wiping away some of the condensation off the glass of the shower door, Ithrotaalfurinn caught sight of his reflection and let out a heavy sigh. Glanni had given him a mohawk.

“I can’t believe you,” He chuckled, shaking his head fondly.

“Yes you can,” Glanni snickered.

“What am I going to do with you?”

“I think you mean ‘ _to_ me’.” Glanni cackled again. He placed his hands on Ithrotaalfurinn’s shoulders and pushed him into the spray of the shower. The hero automatically tipped his head back and Glanni started washing the soap out of his hair, combing through the curls with his fingers. He carefully ran his fingers over his ears, cleaning off the bubbles there, and wiped a thumb over both his earrings. He saw Ithrotaalfurinn’s eyes slide shut as he bit back a moan and smirked, suddenly pulling his hands out of the other’s hair.

Ithrotaalfurinn almost stumbled, having been leaning into the Fae’s touch and Glanni snickered.

“C’mon,” he said, tossing the Elf the little bottle of soap. “It’s my turn now. I’m not giving out my _services_ without a little return,” He leered, shaking his hips at the hero.

Ithrotaalfurinn rolled his eyes but opened the bottle anyway. He ignored the raspberry sound that Glanni made whilst he squirted some soap onto the washcloth, letting the Fae be as childish as he wanted to.

“Come here then,” The Elf chuckled softly, lifting the cloth.

Glanni stepped closer, right up into the hero’s space, and Ithrotaalfurinn started moving the cloth over the Fae’s chest in broad circles. The fabric glided over the other’s skin but caught ever-so-slightly on Glanni’s nipple rings, pulling a soft hiss from the man.

Smirking, Ithrotaalfurinn brushed the cloth over his nipples again, delighting in the fire that flared up in the Fae’s eyes.

“Don’t be a tease,” Glanni said.

“Sorry,” Ithrotaalfurinn apologized, though they both know he didn’t really mean it. He moved the cloth over the Fae’s shoulders, washing his back and neck and down his arms. He slid the cloth down Glanni’s spine, over the swell of his ass and then around to his stomach, scrubbing soft circles over the flesh there. He moved down, smoothing the washcloth over the beautiful flowers blooming across Glanni’s left hip. It had fully healed by now, so Ithrotaalfurinn really didn't have to be as overly-gentle as he was being, but he couldn't help it. He brushed his thumb lightly over edge of the the penciled geranium, tracing the lines of the petals almost reverently.

“You havin’ fun down there?” Glanni asked from above.

Ithrotaalfurinn jumped, flicking his head up to the Fae’s, who was watching him with a smirk. _Whoops_. He must’ve zoned out for a second there.

“Shut up,” The Elf replied, feeling heat spread across his cheeks and up his ears as he hurriedly moved the cloth over to Glanni’s other hip.

Snickering, Glanni tapped the other on the shoulder. “I wanna wash your ass.” He told the Elf.

Ithrotaalfurinn shrugged, still blushing to his ears, and handed him the cloth. “Sure.”

Glanni’s hands drifted lower, groping for a moment before he got serious and Ithrotaalfurinn felt the washcloth return to his skin. He wasn’t expecting the Fae to sink to his knees behind him, though he supposed he probably should have as there were teeth in his skin as soon as the water had rinsed away the soap. Ithrotaalfurinn jumped, knocking down one of the tiny conditioner bottles.

Glanni giggled, spreading the Elf’s cheeks to clean between them. He was being very thorough, the hero noticed. By this time Ithrotaalfurinn’s cock was hard and Glanni was only worsening matters as his thumb rubbed over the other’s hole. Ithrotaalfurinn found he enjoyed it and pushed back a little, his body moving almost of its own accord.

Glanni grinned, “You trying to do something?” He asked teasingly, rubbing the length of one finger against the other’s ass slowly.

_“Trying,”_ Ithrotaalfurinn confirmed. “You’re a tease.”

“I know.” Glanni snorted, hardly apologetic. “What do you want?” He asked, hand stilling.

“Finger me?”

Ithrotaalfurinn ended up knocking down another small bottle as the Fae slipped a finger into him, only lubricated by saliva. He had expected the intrusion, but had no warning for how it would actually feel to have anything inside him and he gasped, not sure whether to rock back against it or squirm away. 

“You’re twitchy,” Glanni noticed the indecision as he moved his finger out, then back in. “You act like this is your first time.”

Ithrotaalfurinn was silent for a second too long and Glanni stilled for a moment. 

“Wait, _really?_ ” The Fae asked when no answer came, surprise clear in his tone. “But you’re all, you know, pretty and shit.”

Ithrotaalfurinn was glad the other couldn’t see as heat rushed to his face, flattered the Fae saw him in such a way. “Maybe you shouldn’t base judgements on looks.” He defended weakly as Glanni snickered and added another to the finger to the first.

“Damn vanilla top butt-virgin.” Glanni muttered quietly, slowing his movements now that he was aware of the fact.

A minute later and Ithrotaalfurinn had gotten used to the sensation enough that he wanted more of it and made it known by bracing his hands on the tile and pushing back against the fingers each time they pressed in. The Elf nearly whined as the finger’s left him suddenly only to be replaced by something warm and _very_ wet. He didn’t register what it was at first until he felt the bead of the tongue bar, which Glanni then pulled back and removed.

“Hold onto this for me? If you drop it down the drain I’ll fucking kill you.” Glanni said, tapping the Elf’s side. 

Ithrotaalfurinn reached down to take the offered barbell, curling his fingers into a protective fist around it so he could still brace himself against the wall without dropping it. His grip tightened as the tongue returned to his ass, licking a stripe up from the back of his balls and lapping at the his hole before pressing into him. He was glad he had been told specifically not to drop the jewelry or else he might have done so from sheer surprise as the Fae fucked him with his tongue.

Oh _Gods,_ that was unfair. He needed more.

_“Glanni…?”_ Ithrotaalfurinn gasped, regretting asking as the criminal’s mouth left him.

“Hmm?” Glanni hummed sweetly, fully aware of the effect he was having on the other.

“C-can we…?” The Elf began, though was unsure how to finish.

Glanni understood easily. “Not in here. It’s slippery and I don’t feel like having “Death by Snoo Snoo” in my obituary.”

“...What?” The hero asked, the reference going right over his newly clean head.

“It’s a… Fuck it, nevermind. I forgot you never watch TV.”

Ithrotaalfurinn shifted uncomfortably on his feet, hands fisting at his sides. “Can we–”

“Yes, yes,” Glanni said hurriedly, standing and taking the hero’s hand and sliding the shower door open. “Sorry, come on.”

“ _Thank you,_ ” Ithrotaalfurinn breathed, quickly overtaking the Fae and pulling him towards the bed.

“Jesus calm down,” Glanni said, pushing the other down onto the bed, “It’s not like you’re about to receive the first and best dicking of your entire life or anything, no need to get your panties in a twist.” He pulled the Elf into a harsh kiss, grinning against his mouth. Ithrotaalfurinn whimpered and pulled the other man to him, sliding a hand in his hair and an arm around his waist. “Oh, that’s right!” Glanni exclaimed, pulling away and sliding a hand between Ithrotaalfurnn’s asscheeks, “You aren’t wearing any!”

Ithrotaalfurinn bucked his hips as Glanni’s fingers brushed over his hole again, his cock sliding against the Fae’s thigh. Glanni kissed him again, chuckling into the Elf’s mouth. He ran his tongue over the other’s lip and paused, abruptly pulling away.

“You got my bar?”

“Wh- oh! Yes, yes,” Ithrotaalfurinn hurriedly handed him the little silver bar back. Whilst Glanni screwed it back in the hero looked down at his palm, which was stinging slightly. Apparently, he’d been holding the piece of jewelry so tightly in the shower that it had left a little red indent in his palm.

When the Fae had the bar back in place he stuck out his tongue to show the other, wiggling it around on the edge of his teeth. This one had a black end, with ‘BITCH’ written on it in bright red letters.

“Well, it’s not _wrong_ ,” Ithrotaalfurinn said wryly, and Glanni slapped him hard on the ass in retaliation.

“Cheeky” He said, then laughed at his own joke. “Don’t get cute with me you little shit. Don’t forget who’s taking care of you today.” He’d meant for that to sound dirty, but the moment the words left his mouth he knew he shouldn’t have done. They tasted… Wrong; The way he’d said it, he’d had his usual leer and growl in his voice, but it had still come out… Softer than he’d meant.

Ithrotaalfurinn drew him into a gentle kiss that made Glanni feel odd, this wasn’t the tone he’d been going for. “I know you will,” The Elf said when he pulled away, then kissed him again, sliding his hands around the Fae’s waist and down to his ass. Uncomfortable with the weird turn this had taken, Glanni shook the feeling off and then slapped Ithrotaalfurinn’s hands away.

“None of that,” He said, “It’s your turn this time.” 

Glanni left the bed momentarily to fish a condom and lube from one of his boots. Ithrotaalfurinn wondered if he was so careful with everyone he took to bed. Part of him hoped so, but another part wondered if it was just for him. The latter feeling was selfish, he knew. Everyone should be safe no matter if they had been lovers for a long time or… Were he and Glanni even friends? He thought they must be _something_ to have been involved for so long. He had grown to know Glanni well, so he knew better than to ask.

Glanni was back on the bed a moment later, setting the supplies at the corner of the bed. “Turn around.” He said bluntly.

“Why?”

“It’s easier. I’ve taken more dick than you have. Just trust me, sweetheart.” Glanni huffed, and mentally scolded himself for his choice of words a second time.

Despite the irony of being told by a criminal to trust said criminal, Ithrotaalfurinn did.

Glanni watched the Elf turn without complaint, settling under the other man’s legs happily. He almost couldn’t believe it. Now was no time to stare in wonder though, the hero already starting to wiggle impatiently underneath him, and he grabbed the lube to coat his fingers. He started where he left off with two, pumping them in and out slowly. Despite his own usual preference he didn’t want to hurt the Elf this time.

Ithrotaalfurinn shuddered, taking a long breath as a third finger was added. Glanni usually only needed two fingers to get started, but the Elf knew the other’s fingers were thinner and just longer. There was also the fact Glanni relished in pain. It made sense that this would be slower, more thoughtful. It amazed the Elf how carefully he was being handled now.

“You alright?” Glanni asked, spreading his fingers inside the hero and holding them that way for a moment until Ithrotaalfurinn got used to it and relaxed. 

“I’m fine, why?” The Elf asked, strained. 

“You’re quiet.” Glanni said, withdrawing his fingers and reaching for the condom. “Are you ready for more or do you need a breather?”

“I think so, yes. I’m ready.”

The Fae rolled the condom onto himself and lined himself up. He pressed into the Elf agonizingly slowly, exercising a surprising amount of control. He even stopped halfway to rub soothing circles over the other’s quivering back and whisper encouragement and praise before continuing to push forward with a breathy groan.

Ithrotaalfurinn felt warm, floaty, and tingled like there was static under his skin. No wonder Glanni was so noisy, he reflected, if this was what it felt like to have your partner inside your body. The feeling only intensified when the Fae actually began to _move._ It was almost too much already and the Elf bit his lip to keep in a moan, instead letting out a long, shaky sigh.

Glanni leaned forward and growled into a pointed ear. _“Don't fucking hold back from me.”_

Ithrotaalfurinn decided to make a challenge of that. He could show the criminal it was indeed possible to stay quiet. He was composed enough while Glanni was the one on his hands and knees, so why should it be any different just because their usual positions had reversed?

“Stop that, let me hear you.” Glanni snarled as his hips sped up. “I need to hear you.”

Ithrotaalfurinn ignored him, biting down more firmly on his lip to keep any more noises from escaping. The more the hero contained his voice, never getting louder than a whimper, the more it annoyed Glanni. How was he supposed to know what he was doing right when Ithrotaalfurinn was willfully keeping that information from him? He had been hoping to introduce the other to bottoming gently but that time had passed and he shoved the Elf’s head and shoulders down. He forced his fingers between clenched teeth, prying the other’s jaw open as he drove in harshly from the new angle. 

It did the trick. Unable to grit his teeth without biting off the Fae’s fingers, Ithrotaalfurinn emitted a loud groan. The sound tapered of into a whine as Glanni pulled out, and became a breathy moan as he pushed in again. Now that he had started it was impossible to deny himself all of the sounds he had previously been trying to hold back. It wasn’t long before he had become an absolute _mess_ , panting, moaning, and drooling as he rocked back onto the other’s cock.

Urged on by the noises, Glanni began biting bruises into the other’s arching back. The nails of his free hand dug into the other’s skin, raising welts on their path. He seemed determined to leave as many marks as possible on Ithrotaalfurinn’s body, as if to claim him. That hand eventually shifted to the space below his navel and though Ithrotaalfurinn had never been on the receiving end of it, he knew what was about to happen as the hand pressed hard. His prostate became impossible to miss as Glanni thrusted into him even harder, snapping his hips roughly against the other’s ass. 

The constant pressure on his prostate and the speed of Glanni’s thrusts pushed Ithrotaalfurinn over the edge and he screamed, the fingers still in his mouth doing nothing to suppress the volume as he came all over the mattress. Gods, his dick hadn’t even been _touched._ Glanni didn’t stop and it was suddenly too much, his scream turning into sobs as tears welled in his eyes. He wondered briefly if Glanni was trying to kill him through sex. Experiencing it first-hand, the Elf now knew _exactly_ why the Fae had a tendency to cry even when nothing was wrong.

Glanni pulled out and the fingers left Ithrotaalfurinn’s mouth. For a moment he thought maybe the Fae had come and he just hadn’t felt it, but that was proven wrong as he was rolled over and Glanni pulled the Elf’s legs around his hips as he thrust in again. There was a pause as the criminal’s eyes bored into the hero’s, his expression unreadable. Something silent was being said, but the Elf had no time to figure out what it could have been as Glanni started moving his hips again, bending to find the Elf’s mouth with his own.

Ithrotaalfurinn happily let Glanni’s tongue into his mouth, though he was a bit confused as the urgency had gone out of the Fae which usually only happened _after_ they had both finished. Glanni was still achingly hard, which meant he should have still been acting like there was a storm under his skin. Neither of them were really the slow-and-loving type. He reluctantly pushed the other back to speak.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“I’m fine,” Glanni replied breathlessly, “You’re _mine?_. No one else has been with you this way?” He bit the crook of the Elf’s neck harshly, drawing blood and causing the other to whine.

“ _Gods,_ no one. This is for you. I’m yours.” The Elf confirmed, curling his arms around the Fae’s shoulders.

“Just let me kiss you, please. I need you.” Glanni whispered, sinking into the other.

Glanni came seated deeply inside Ithrotaalfurinn’s body, the Elf’s tongue feeling out every bit of the bar in his own and tracing their names into the roof of the other's mouth and sharing air as if they were desperate to breathe each other in. He had to pull back as all the tension in his body released. He actually seemed surprised by it and spent the next moment staring at the Elf in exhausted confusion.

“Glanni? Are you okay?” Ithrotaalfurinn asked, reaching up toward the other's face.

_“Don’t.”_ The Fae recoiled as if he’d been hit and left the bed. He went to the bathroom and disposed of the condom, taking a three minute shower by himself. He then redressed, leaving without a word. Ithrotaalfurinn was left alone to wonder what he had done wrong.

As the Elf prepared to leave the temporary room he noticed the one bit of jewelry Glanni had forgotten in his haste to escape; The loop that went through the criminal’s dick had been left behind on the bedside table. Ithrotaalfurinn slipped it in his pocket for safekeeping. He was sure Glanni would want it back when they saw each other within the week.

A month went by, and Ithrotaalfurinn still had the ring. Glanni never came back for it, and Ithrotaalfurinn couldn’t find him. It was as if the Fae had just dropped off of the face of the earth. It was common enough that the criminal would have to hole up somewhere and hide for a while, but never so long. Ithrotaalfurinn got the sense that the Fae was hiding from him and a feeling of guilt became ever present, though for what he wasn’t sure.

By the second month the guilt faded to worry. The Elf had searched everywhere he knew, asking after every alias he knew Glanni used. There was no news of arrest, but those weren’t always reported to the public. There was a Rikki in the obituaries once which had scared the shit out of Ithrotaalfurinn and while he was sympathetic to the family he was glad the body was of an entirely different man than the one he was looking for. Ithrotaalfurinn kept an eye on the obituaries to make sure Glanni wouldn’t show up in them. 

The only person who seemed to have seen Glanni at all was Michelangelo, claiming Glanni had come in to hand in a new drawing for him to clean up. The artist couldn’t say where the criminal had gone afterward, so it wasn’t much help. Still, it was more information than he had before. At least now he knew Glanni was safe, even if he was actively avoiding the hero. Ithrotaalfurinn began rehearsing apologies in his head despite the fact he wasn’t even sure what he needed to be sorry for. 

If Glanni ever came back to him, he wanted to make sure he wouldn’t leave again.


	4. It's 3AM I must be Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After giving up the search, _Glanni_ found _him._

Glanni finally resurfaced after months, not too long after Ithrotaalfurinn had gone to ask Michelangelo if he had been seen. Ithrotaalfurinn had just been walking around the town on a late patrol on foot when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled past the poorly boarded door of what he could only guess was a warehouse that was supposed to be abandoned, but was actually occupied by some of the town’s worst.

Ithrotaalfurinn was too happy to see Glanni that he hardly noticed the cold looks sent his way as he was dragged past the crowd and pushed into a small room, shoved onto the floor. His head was still reeling from the impact as the Fae straddled him.

This was where Glanni lived when he wasn’t hotel-hopping, the Elf realized, noticing several things at once. First, that there wasn’t an actual bed, instead there was just a mass of pillows thrown over a large dog bed. Second, it was more of a large supply closet than an actual room. Third, Glanni was _here_ and he was _fine_ and Ithrotaalfurinn was doing his very best not to cry with relief.

“What the hell are you doing here?” The Fae snarled, “How did you find me?”

“Where have you been?” The hero asked instead, deciding not to tell Glanni that he actually hadn’t had a _clue_ where the other was and that being right next to his apparent home was a complete fluke.

“Ridin’ He-man.” Glanni huffed.

Ithrotaalfurinn guessed it was some sort of joke, but he didn't get it. “I don’t know what that means…”

Glanni rolled his eyes. “For fuck’s sake, watch a cartoon.” He sat back and started unzipping his suit, much to the other’s surprise.

“What are you doing?” The Elf asked, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

Glanni’s zipper stopped halfway down as he looked up. His thick brows furrowed together and he frowned.

“What we do every night Pinky.” He chuckled. “Try to take over the world!”

“...What?”

“We’re going to _fuck_ , you spoon.”

“How does that relate to taking over the - Oh! You’re still referencing things aren’t you?” Ithrotaalfurinn grinned, proud of himself that he had caught onto something.

“ _Gods_.” Glanni sighed heavily, covering his face with his hand.

The hero automatically reached up to steady him, settling a hand over the other’s hip.

“ _Fuck!_ ” The Fae screeched, flinching back so hard he almost fell off the Elf's lap.

Ithrotaalfurinn took his hand away quickly, wondering if he had aggravated a new injury. Glanni took a breath and resumed peeling himself out of the catsuit, shifting hard against the hero’s lap. The motion, rough as it was, sent blood rushing to the hero’s cock.

The Fae had to lift himself off of the Elf to disrobe entirely, the catsuit being flung over onto the makeshift bed. Now naked, the criminal settled back down onto the hero’s lap. Immediately looking down to the spot he’d touched earlier, Ithrotaalfurinn saw that Purple lilacs and yellow puffs of acacia flowers had joined the others on Glanni’s hip since the last time he had seen the artwork. The skin of his tattoo was red and raw but not wrapped or bleeding, obviously having been added earlier the same day.

Ithrotaalfurinn’s breath caught in his throat as he saw the new additions, recalling their meanings as easily as doing a cartwheel; _First love_ and _secretive love_. Gingerly he touched one of them, drawing a hiss from the Fae. The skin was still heated and Ithrotaalfurinn was reminded of the aftermath of the first part of the tattoo. He wondered briefly if he should be touching the other in such a way if he was clearly for someone else, but then Glanni’s lips were against his and suddenly he couldn’t be made to care.

His hands automatically came up to roam over the other’s back, one sliding down to the dip in his spine, near his hips. He laid back down onto the floor slowly as Glanni kissed him, sliding his tongue over the bar in the Fae’s own. _Gods_ , he let out a small moan just at the familiarity of the sensation. Well, the almost familiarity anyway - this particular bar felt like a different shape than the others. He wanted to know what was shaped like, but there was no way he was going to stop kissing Glanni and find out.

Glanni made the decision for him, pulling up the layer of armor and shirt and kissing a slow trail down the Elf’s stomach. A low rumble started deep in Ithrotaalfurinn at the sensation, and the hero let a verbal purr roll out between his teeth. Glanni chuckled lowly at the sound, his teeth gently dragging along the line of the Elf’s hipbone. One of the Fae’s hands had begun rubbing at Ithrotaalfurinn’s groin through his pants as Glanni made his way lower until he finally pulled the waistband down.

Ithrotaalfurin propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Glanni’s mouth opened to take him in. He caught sight of… something. It wasn’t the button or ball that usually decorated the Fae’s tongue and his curiosity became stronger than the need to have his dick in the other’s mouth.

“What _is_ that?” The Elf asked.

Glanni stopped what he was doing to look up, confused. Then he realized what the other meant and grinned. He stuck out his tongue, the jewelry clicking against his teeth. Ithrotaalfurinn was surprised to see a tiny plastic penis resting against the center of the other’s tongue, bright pink and almost glowing in the low light. It was so ridiculous that he couldn’t hold back open laughter.

Glanni let his tongue retreat back into his mouth and smiled, something undefinable in his eyes. It was similar to how he looked at Ithrotaalfurinn before leaving for so long, but softer. The Elf quieted, suddenly nervous that the Fae would run away again as soon as this was over. Better to enjoy it while it lasted.

When Ithrotaalfurinn stopped laughing the Fae wasted no time in shaking off whatever look had been on his face and lowering his mouth back down to the other’s cock. Glanni ran his tongue up the underside of the Elf’s dick slowly, the jewelry dragging against the skin and making an odd, but not unpleasant sensation. Ithrotaalfurinn’s head tilted back slightly at the contact, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment. He forced them back open though, determined not to miss even a second of this.

Glanni suddenly snorted, and turned away from the Elf’s cock to giggle slightly.

“Please don't laugh at my penis.” Ithrotaalfurinn said dryly, which sent Glanni into outright laughter. “What’s so funny?”

After calming enough that he could force out some words, the Fae raised his head and briefly stuck out his tongue again, showing off the penis barbell. “Dick on dick,” he wheezed, then collapses back into giggles against Ithrotaalfurinn’s thigh.

“Gods,” The hero sputtered out, letting his head fall back onto the concrete flooring as he chuckled.

“Not often I get to fit _two_ dicks into my mouth.” Glanni continued, driving them both to crack up even further.

Glanni managed to compose himself first, face flushed from the hilarity. Ithrotaalfurinn continued to snicker, trying to silence himself with both hands over his mouth. When he finally did manage to get himself under control it was because Glanni had taken over half of his cock into his mouth in one go. His giggles abruptly became a sharp gasp as he felt the back of Glanni’s throat, flexing to try pushing him out before he was just swallowed further. He bit down on the meat of one of his palms.

One of Glanni’s hands came up to swat Ithrotaalfurinn’s hands away from his own face, and he pulled up off the Elf’s dick. “Don’t you dare,” he told the hero, “I want to _hear_ you. Didn’t I get that through to you last time?” The Fae smirked, then realised what he’d said. The smirk fell away from his face and Ithrotaalfurinn lowered his hands from his mouth in shock.

“Yes,” the Elf said quietly. “You made it clear. Sorry.”

Glanni winced at the apology. It hadn’t sounded right, too hurt. He moved upward so he was eye level with the Elf, though he wasn’t sure what to say once he was there aside from returning the apology.

“I’m sorry…” He said softly.

The look in the Elf’s eyes grew more shocked, then softened as he let out a sigh. “It’s alright.”

Ithrotaalfurinn pulled the Fae down to kiss him, bringing up a knee to push the criminal further forward on his stomach before sitting up and pushing them both down the other way so that Glanni was now the one on his back. The Elf was more careful than Glanni had been when he was pushed down, making sure to keep a hand behind the Fae’s head so it wouldn’t hit the floor like his had.

“I don’t want you to leave again…” The Elf admitted quietly. “I was scared for you.”

“I was always right here.” Glanni shrugged, trying to pass it off. _“I’m sorry.”_ He said again.

Ithrotaalfurinn leaned down for another kiss, softer and lacking any of their usual urgency. They had never really been rushed before but for the moment it seemed as though time had stopped for them. Everything else could wait.

“Okay, the floor is cold-ass concrete and I’m naked.” Said Glanni once their mouths parted. “My bed is two feet away.”

“That’s hardly my fault. You pushed me.” Ithrotaalfurinn pointed out lightly, curling both arms under the Fae. “Up we go.”

Glanni hooked his ankles around the Elf’s back and wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders as Ithrotaalfurin stood. It was a short ride as the hero took the two steps needed to get to the bed. _Show Off._ The hero slowly lowered them both onto the nest of pillows.

Glanni didn’t bother to unravel himself. Instead, the criminal’s tongue searched out the golden stud in one of the pointed ears. He took the lobe into his mouth and sucked on it for a moment, flicking the stud with his teeth. He was pleased when the Elf’s purr deepened and he began to slowly rut against the Fae’s ass, practically growling against Glanni’s neck.

Ithrotaalfurinn bit down on his collarbone and Glanni hissed through the teeth around the hero’s earlobe, scratching a sharply-nailed hand down his bare back. The Elf grunted against Glanni’s skin, reaching down to curl a hand around the Fae’s thigh and pull it up over his hip. The movement brought their groins together, but also pressed the fresh ink against the hero’s stomach. The criminal threw his head back against the pillows, practically ripping Ithrotaalfurinn’s teeth out of his neck and _keened._

“D- do that again,” Glanni panted and the Elf obliged, tightening his grip on the other’s thigh and pulling him close again. The pressure sent heat flaring across the patch of new ink and Glanni moaned, rolling his hips against the hero. He jerkily rubbed his foot against the trousers hanging off Ithrotaalfurinn’s thighs. “Fuck- fucking get those off _now_ ,” He snarled, sinking his nails into the Elf’s back.

Ithrotaalfurinn pulled back just enough to remove his trousers, a bit clumsy since he didn’t want to go too far away. He found a small lump in his pocket and instantly remembered the ring Glanni had left behind. He took it out and handed it over to the Fae, who snorted.

“You _kept_ it?” He asked incredulously.

“You did want it back, right?” The Elf asked uncertainly.

“You kept my _dick-ring._ ” Glanni rolled his eyes. “You know most guys keep underwear as mementos. That’s just been in your pocket this whole time?”

“Yes. I didn’t know when you would come back.”

“You’re weird. Now get back down here.” Glanni said, reaching out and making grabby-hands. “I’ll even let you put it in since you like it so much.”

“Are you sure? It’s been in my pocket for.... A while now, is that sanitary? I did wash it a few times but…” He trailed off.

“Just fucking put it in - it’s just for now, i’ll take it out again and clean everything later.” Glanni shrugged. “I swear to Gods, though, if you stab me in the dick with that damn thing you will no longer _have one_.”

“Are you sure you want me to-?”

“If I wasn’t I wouldn’t have suggested it.” Glanni interrupted. “It’s not that hard, just path of least resistance. Don’t try forcing anything and it should be fine.”

Ithrotaalfurinn unscrewed the sparkling pink ball back on the ring until it made a gap in the jewelry, the ring between his fingers, as he gently took hold of the Fae’s cock with his other hand. He couldn’t resist stroking the length a couple of times, drawing low, quiet groans from Glanni. “Gods, stop teasing and just put it in,” he sighed.

The Elf snorted; Even he picked up on that double entendre. “So that’s the way it’s going tonight?” He said.

“Well it could.” Glanni mused aloud. “New ink still stings and I’ve had my fingers in my ass most of today.” He stretched out, searching through the pillows until a crinkling sound alerted him of what he was looking for. He pulled out a handful of condom and lube packets, tossing them at the Elf.

Ithrotaalfurinn snickered as he was practically showered in the supplies. He regained his focus quickly, fingering at both the natural and unnatural holes of the criminal’s dick. He wondered which should be entry and exit before picking the unnatural hole to start from. He figured it would find its way out the other side more easily and he was sure if he had guessed wrongly that Glanni would tell him so and correct him. Or the Fae could simply kick him away and do it himself which was honestly probably safer.

Glanni said nothing in protest as the Elf fitted the jewelry back in, slowly and carefully. The ring slid through easily, and Ithrotaalfurinn screwed the ball back in place, making sure it was on properly and secure. Glanni watched him, oddly proud that the other had managed. On the first try, too. He pulled Ithrotaalfurinn back onto him for a kiss, winding his hands though the other’s hair. He felt the other purr against his chest as he ran his hands through the Elf’s hair, sliding through the soft curls and tangling them around his fingers.

Ithrotaalfurinn whined at the fingers tightening in his hair and sucked the Fae’s lower lip into his mouth, nibbling slightly. Glanni sighed into the other’s mouth, scraping his nails down the hero’s back before bringing them back up to the the Elf’s hair. He scratched his nails over Ithrotaalfurinn’s scalp, relishing in the intense purr it drew from him. Glanni’s thumb slid over the Elf’s ear, nail dragging along the shell, before he flicked the pointed tip, chuckle turning into a groan when it caused the hero to buck his hips against the Fae’s ass, pushing their cocks against each other. He did it again, whining into Ithrotaalfurinn’s mouth when it gave him the same reaction.

Glanni removed a hand from the Elf’s hair and slid it down to their dicks, taking both in hand. Ithrotaalfurinn shuddered as he felt the Fae’s long fingers wrap around his cock, pushing it against the criminal’s own deliciously. He thrusted into the heat of Glanni’s grip, feeling their cocks slide against each other in the channel of the Fae’s hand. Glanni moved his thumb over both of the heads, growling into Ithrotaalfurinn’s mouth as it caught against the ring in the tip. He spread the pre-come beading there down over their cocks, trying to make a slicker space for them to rut into.

Ithrotaalfurinn quickly took one of the packets of lube that had scattered after being thrown at him, pulling his mouth away from the Fae’s to open it with his teeth and adding it to where Glanni was already touching them both. The criminal shuddered, his hand beginning to move faster now that there wasn’t much risk of rubbing each other raw.

The Elf licked a long stripe up the Fae’s neck, tasting salt and sweat and magic, and nipped under his jaw.

“You should get in me.” Glanni murmured, nosing along the shell of a pointed ear. “Preferably right now.”

“ _Gods_ ,” Ithrotaalfurinn breathed, burying his face in the crook of the Fae’s neck. “Okay.”

Glanni’s hand left their joined shafts to pick up one of the many scattered condoms, bapping the Elf’s hooked nose with the packet. Ithrotaalfurinn took it quickly, though struggled to open it as Glanni’s slicked hand had made it slippery. After watching the hero try and fail for a moment and slowly losing the ability to hold back quiet giggles, he wiped his hand off on one of the pillows and took it back. He bit it open and rolled the rubber onto the Elf’s cock himself, smirking.

“It’s alright darling, you tried you best,” The Fae said, overly sweet. He was clearly holding back a snicker.

“Shut up,” Ithrotaalfurinn replied, spreading more lube over his covered dick.

“What fun would I be if I _ever_ shut up?” Glanni teased, then gripped the hero’s shoulders as Ithrotaalfurinn slid into him slowly.

Glanni had said he’d already fingered himself open over the course of the day but Ithrotaalfurinn remained gentle and careful just in case. The Fae had obviously been speaking truth, he was glad to find out through feel. Glanni still had a slight slickness to him from his earlier activities, and was loose enough that Ithrotaalfurinn was able to push in without resistance. He still went slowly though, just in case. Glanni clutched at his back as the hero filled him, digging his his nails into the Elf’s shoulders and groaning, his head falling back against the cushions. One of his hands slid down to the hero’s lower hip as Ithrotaalfurinn bottomed out inside the Fae, scratching down the hard muscle and sinking his nails into the small of the other’s back.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Glanni gasped as Ithrotaalfurinn began to move, pressing a kiss to the Elf’s cheek. “I missed… this.”

The Elf smiled and leaned into it, enjoying the unexpected sweetness of the gesture. “I missed you too,” He told the Fae, bumping his nose against the other’s.

“That’s - _Gods_ don’t stop - not what I said,” Glanni panted, rocking his hips up against the other as much as he could.

“I know,” Ithrotaalfurinn said. He kissed the criminal’s cheek and Glanni let out a sound that might have been a chuckle, had the hero not pressed a hand against the freshly inked flowers on the other’s hip at that moment. The feeling of beautiful _fire_ spreading across his hip stretched the sound into a high groan and the Fae’s eyes fluttered closed as Ithrotaalfurinn brushed against the tattoo again, tiny explosions of heat bursting under his fingertips.

Glanni keened and the hero moved his face away from his own further down the Fae to take one of his nipple rings between his teeth. The criminal bucked as Ithrotaalfurinn tugged on the metal loop before closing his lips around the nipple and taking the ring in his mouth. He sucked hard, grazing the bud of Glanni’s nipple and with his teeth and the Fae groaned. One of the Elf’s hands slid further around his waist so he could play with the Fae’s bellybutton ring too. “ _Fuck_ ,” Glanni grunted as the hero bit around his areola. He could feel Ithrotaalfurinn smirk against his skin and the Elf switched to the criminal’s other nipple to pay it the same treatment, lifted his hips higher at the same time.

The slight change in angle allowed him to rub against the Fae’s prostate and an _obscene_ moan flew from Glanni’s lips, his thighs squeezing around the hero’s waist as he rolled his hips. Ithrotaalfurinn sank his teeth into the flesh around the Fae’s nipple and purred, the vibration sending delicious tingles through both of their bodies.

 _‘Two can play at that game,’_ The Fae thought, sliding one of his hands up from the small of the hero’s back up into his hair. That little trick had given him an _idea_. He grabbed a fistful of curls and yanked Ithrotaalfurinn’s head up towards his own, pulling him in for a bruising kiss before pulling away to bite down on the Elf’s earlobe and _growl_.

Ithrotaalfurinn let out a broken sound, his arm nearly buckling as the Fae sent vibrations rolling through the Elf’s sensitive ears, right over the gold stud.

“Glanni,” the hero gasped, “Glanni _Gods _, if you do that again I will _lose it_.”__

__“ _Good, _” the Fae hissed around his lobe, and then promptly switched to the Elf’s other ear and did it a second time.___ _

____Ithrotaalfurinn _howled_ as Glanni sank his teeth into the flesh above his earring, slamming his hips into the Fae’s ass as he came._ _ _ _

____“ _Yes_ ,” Glanni breathed into the shuddering Elf’s ear, “Good _boy_ , Ithrotaalfurinn.” He sucked harshly on the over-sensitive earlobe between his teeth and rolled the ball of the earring with his tongue._ _ _ _

_**“Fuck!”**_ Ithrotaalfurinn cried out, snapping his hips against the Fae’s. Glanni gasped sharply at the hero’s profanity, eyes widening, and Ithrotaalfurinn’s arm buckled, sending him down onto his elbow. The sudden feeling of Ithrotaalfurinn’s stomach skimming his aching cock and the jut of the hero’s hip pushing into the his fresh tattoo sent Glanni over the edge and he came, screaming at the multiple points of white-hot pressure. 

____The feeling of Glanni clenching around him sapped any strength Ithrotaalfurinn had left and he collapsed on top of the Fae, gasping. He managed to wedge a bit of knee under himself so he wasn’t completely crushing the other man but he couldn’t do anything else aside from bury his face into Glanni’s neck, the bridge of his crooked nose pressing into the criminals wild pulse._ _ _ _

____“ _Gods_ ,” The hero wheezed weakly._ _ _ _

“No,” Glanni exhaled raspily, _“Fae.”_

____Despite the fact that he didn't really have enough air back in his lungs to laugh, Ithrotaalfurinn did anyway._ _ _ _

______

* * *

 

Glanni was the one to ask the other to stay this time. It was different from what their system had been prior, where the Elf would have to convince the Fae to stick around or Glanni would stick around with neither of them saying anything about it at all. It would have made more sense if Glanni had kicked him out as soon as they were done with each other considering this place was his home and the hero didn’t really belong in it. Plus, after last time… 

They had curled together on the dog bed, the Fae curled tightly into a ball against Ithrotaalfurinn’s chest. He was a lanky man so it wasn’t really the easiest way but they were both comfortable enough to rest at least. 

Some time past midnight Ithrotaalfurinn was woken up by the body beside him shaking. It took him a moment to realize Glanni was crying. The Elf’s first reaction was to wonder what on earth the criminal was crying _about._ The second was to pull the other closer, but the Fae pushed him away and sat up, covering his face with both hands. 

“What’s wrong?” The Elf asked, his voice still gravelly from sleep. 

“Shut up.” Glanni hissed back. 

“Did you have a bad dream?” 

_”Just shut up.”_ Glanni repeated, his breath coming too quickly. 

Unsure of what else to do or say, Ithrotaalfurinn waited for a moment until he was sure Glanni would allow himself to be touched. It took several minutes for the Fae to calm down enough to let the Elf pull him back down into his arms, stroking a calloused hand down his back. Glanni tensed at the contact there, so the Elf moved his hand to the other’s side instead. 

“I’m here.” Said the hero softly. “I’ve got you.” 

It seemed to be the right thing to say as Glanni began to relax, little by little. The next few minutes were spent wiping away tears and gently rocking the Fae until he was able to sleep again, though Ithrotaalfurinn stayed awake the rest of the night to wonder what that outburst had been about. Neither mentioned it when morning came and Glanni woke. 

It wasn’t clear who walked whom out of the building but they left together and parted ways outside. Ithrotaalfurinn was worried to let Glanni go, not wanting it to be the last time he saw the Fae. He was relieved when Glanni came to find him a week after, then a few days after that. They fell back into their old routine easily enough, though it felt different. The Elf’s mind kept drifting back to the new flowers, knowing what they meant but never whom they were meant for. It made him wonder whether he should even carry on what he and Glanni were doing, if there was someone out there who meant so much to the other that he’d gotten a representation of his feelings for them inked into his skin. 

Every time Glanni found him, Ithrotaalfurinn thought about turning him away. The idea never lasted very long. He knew it was selfish, but he couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t resist Glanni; Couldn’t even try, really. Plus, at the end of the day, Glanni was still coming to him. He might be going to this other person as well, for all he knew, but he was still coming and that was what mattered to Ithrotaalfurinn. 

He loved Glanni, even if Glanni was not truly for him. 


	5. Open Up and Enter Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally get some talking done.

One thing that was different about the encounters between hero and criminal was that Glanni would persuade Ithrotaalfurinn into watching cartoons with him. The Elf didn’t quite have the attention span required to watch television for very long, but it did mean the time they spent together was no longer limited to sex, sleep, and showers. He was even slowly beginning to recognize when Glanni was quoting something and could usually guess what the quote was from.

Ithrotaalfurinn decided over time that he did like Steven Universe. The first few episodes were ridiculous but he could enjoy it after it got a little more serious. Glanni favored more adult cartoons like Futurama and Rick & Morty.

“I like the mix of smart-jokes and fart-jokes and that they’re usually right after each other.” Glanni had explained once.

Both men liked Animaniacs. It was just such an odd mix of educational, goofy, and full of social commentary that it was hard not to enjoy. They also watched Looney Toons because Glanni insisted it was a rite of passage. Ithrotaalfurinn watched, but he didn’t really get it. He supposed that was probably the point of it.

Glanni was currently naked and on his stomach, watching an older episode of Futurama. Ithrotaalfurinn was shirtless and sitting back against the headboard of the bed, ankles crossed with the Fae’s feet in his lap. They hadn’t done anything yet. Glanni had just climbed in through the window and dropped his clothes, complaining that it was ‘too damn hot outside’. Ithrotaalfurinn didn’t mind at all, he was very much enjoying the view of the naked Fae stretched out across the bed like a model and he liked spending time with Glanni no matter what they were doing, sex or otherwise.

“So Leela isn’t an alien?” Ithrotaalfurinn observed aloud.

“Nope! Just a mutant.”

“Why do the other mutants have to stay underground?”

“Because people are _shit.”_

Glanni shifted up the bed and turned over onto his back, wiggling against the sheets until his head was almost into the Elf’s lap. Shifting back a final bit, he settled his head within Ithrotaalfurinn’s crossed legs, propped a little against the Elf’s stomach.

“Pet me,” Glanni ordered.

The hero chuckled and slid a hand through Glanni’s hair, smiling as the Fae hummed contentedly and relaxed. He ran his fingers through the criminal’s short hair, playing with the rounded tips of the Fae’s ears. Whilst they weren't as sensitive as the Elf’s own, Ithrotaalfurinn loved messing with them anyway. It was a novelty for him.

His eyes roamed over the Fae’s body as he fiddled lightly with the pair of garnets in his ears, taking in the curves and contours of his body; the broad shoulders and wiry muscles of his arms, the firm flesh on his stomach and the pink headed bar through his bellybutton, his sharp hips and thick thighs and long, gorgeous legs.

“Someone’s getting excited,” Glanni remarked from his lap.

Ah yes, his head was placed in the perfect position to notice that. He could see the other smirk, though his silver eyes were still on the television.

“Oh hush,” Ithrotaalfurin said, sliding his fingers through the Fae’s hair again. He was perfectly content for now to just continue watching cartoons, and moved his gaze up to the television to do just that.

It didn’t last long however, and soon he strayed back to the Fae sprawled across the bed. It wasn’t Futurama’s fault; It was a surprisingly intelligent cartoon, it just couldn’t compare to the captivating creature in his lap.

Especially not since the the change in position gave Ithrotaalfurinn a full view of Glanni’s tattoo. The Elf never got tired of looking at the swathe of flowers blooming over the Fae’s hip, admiring the curve of the petals and the beautiful colours inked into the smooth curve of the other’s skin.

The first flowers all fit Glanni to a tee, every single one. He had even begun to understand why the marigold was there. Glanni _was_ a generally sad person sometimes. Ithrotaalfurinn wondered sometimes if Glanni suffered some form of depression given how bad some of the Fae’s days seemed.

And finally, the later additions; He hoped whoever those flowers were for appreciated them as much as he did. He found himself wondering if the other person knew what the flowers meant. Had they seen the flowers? Did they _care?_

The thought made something hot lance through his chest, sharp and painful. His mood dropped, thoughts turning dark and suddenly he couldn't stop the words from falling from his brain and out through his mouth. He couldn’t help himself, couldn’t hold it back anymore. He had to know.

“If, if you love someone else…” Ithrotaalfurinn said quietly, “Should you really be doing this with me?”

Glanni froze under his hand, entire body tensing up like a gunshot had gone off.

Ithrotaalfurinn supposed. Neither of them had ever really talked about the tattoo or what it meant, never mind the person the lilac and acacia were meant for.

_“What.”_

“I just… I know what flowers mean and-”

 _“Shit!”_ Glanni hissed, sitting up and moving to the far side of the bed. It was faster than he had ever seen the Fae move. “You _knew?_ This whole _fucking_ time? And you let me-” He stopped suddenly, choking on his words as his breathing quickened. 

“Please calm down. I know I shouldn’t’ve-”

“You must think I'm _pathetic!_ ” Glanni went on to say, clearly not listening. “But you thought…” The Fae began to laugh. It was not at all a happy sound, but high and hysteric as the criminal fell deeper into a panic.

“Glanni you _need_ to calm down. Please?” His hands hovered though he remembered the other’s aversion to touch last time he had panicked and even then it had only been a small attack. “I don’t know how to help…”

“You _thought_ …?” Glanni coughed and began openly crying. _”You stupid son of a bitch.”_

“I don’t understand what’s happening.”

“Those are for _you._ ” Glanni spat.

Both men froze. Ithrotaalfurinn was suddenly in such a state of shock that he wasn’t sure he had heard right. Glanni just looked as if he had never regretted saying anything more, which would be a feat considering a few of the other awful things he had let past his verbal filter.

The Fae reached to the floor for his clothes. “I have to go.”

Ithrotaalfurinn caught him with a hand on the other’s bicep. “You… You love me?”

“ _Don’t._ ” Glanni growled, pulling his arm away from the Elf’s gentle grip. “Don’t fucking _toy_ with me. I know it’s pathetic.”

“It isn’t and I’m not teasing.” Ithrotaalfurinn told him seriously. “I- I’m-” he stuttered, unable to find the words to tell Glanni what he felt, or what he had been feeling. He felt that actions might speak louder in this case, anyway.

He pulled Glanni close to him now that the Fae wasn’t openly protesting to being touched and kissed the criminal square on the mouth. It was a much more chaste kiss than either of them were used to. He could still feel Glanni crying softly, though he had mostly calmed by now.

“They’re for me,” Ithrotaalfurinn whispered, tears welling up in his eyes as he stroked a hand over the acacia and lilac reverently. “They’re for me!” He repeated a little louder as if to make it more real to himself; To confirm what he had been told. Unable to contain the joy spreading through him he picked up the Fae and spun him around, laughing and smiling like the sun.

“Woah!” Glanni dug his nails into the Elf’s shoulders, trying to make sure he wouldn’t fall even though he knew the other wouldn’t drop him. “Down boy. Puke ain’t fun.”

Ithrotaalfurin chuckled at that and sat Glanni back down on the bed. Tears were streaming from the Elf’s eyes as the Fae’s were finally beginning to dry up. The hero kissed him again for a moment before pulling back.

“I feel the same, you know.” Ithrotaalfurinn admitted.

 _“Bullshit,”_ Glanni huffed, though there was doubt in his voice. “Why would you? You’re a good person and I’m just a damn scavenger.”

“You make me laugh.”

Despite himself the Fae let the ghost of a smile grace his face at that. “I _am_ a pretty hilarious person.”

Ithrotaalfurinn chuckled. “The Hilarious-est.” He said, and kissed Glanni again.

“That’s not a damn word,” The criminal mumbled against the Elf’s lips.

“It is now,” the hero told him, kissing Glanni a third time.

This time the Fae didn’t argue, he just rolled his eyes and threw his arms around Ithrotaalfurinn’s neck as he kissed him back. Glanni crawled on top of him until he was seated firmly in the Elf’s lap, nested comfortably in Ithrotaalfurinn’s crossed legs. He wound a hand through the hero’s hair, gently pulling the Elf’s head back to bite and suck at his throat.

Ithrotaalfurinn’s hands found Glanni’s hips instinctively. Now that he knew the latest flowers were his he just couldn’t stop touching them. _Glanni was his._

“You know,” Glanni broke away to pant, “This isn't exactly fair, me being naked and you with all those layers still on.”

“I’m literally only wearing one layer.”

“Wait, you’re not wearing underwear?”

“That is a possibility.”

“You little shit.” Glanni chuckled and fingered the edge of the Elf’s waistband. “That’s still too many layers though, get ‘em off.”

Ithrotaalfurinn snickered but didn’t even bother trying to get his clothing off. He merely grinned as Glanni groaned, realizing he would have to do it himself unless he could trick the Elf into disrobing on his own. It really depended on how much effort the Fae felt like exerting. That was fine. Glanni was nothing if not an insufferable tease, and any effort to get Ithrotaalfurinn out of his pants was effort well spent.

“Alright then, I guess they can come off a bit later,” the Fae shrugged, seeming very nonchalant.

Ithrotaalfurinn frowned, he’d really expected Glanni to get frustrated and just tear them off or something, but instead he seemed content to wait. The Elf didn’t have time to dwell on it though because Glanni suddenly moved a hand from around his neck down to his chest and started pushing him down onto the pillows. The criminal knelt over him, one of his legs in between Ithrotaalfurinn’s, and went back to biting the column of his throat.

All thoughts of suspicion went straight out of Ithrotaalfurinn’s head as Glanni sucked bruises into his skin, sinking his teeth into the Elf’s throat. _Gods_ , it was like having sex with a vampire. The thought would’ve made him chuckle if Glanni hadn’t chosen that exact moment to shift his leg further up and wedge his thigh between Ithrotaalfurinn’s, right against his cock. The would-be chuckle was abandoned in favour of Ithrotaalfurinn tipping his head back into the pillows and letting out a groan.

Glanni simply cackled against the other’s skin and shifted again, rubbing his bare thigh against the Elf’s dick. Ithrotaalfurinn had to fight not to just hump Glanni’s leg like an animal; the friction was _incredible_ , especially with the added feel of the fabric moving against him. 

“ _Gods, Glanni, _” Ithrotaalfurinn moaned, tightening his hold on the Fae’s waist. His blunt nails scratched at Glanni’s hips, skirting over his ass. Glanni snorted against his neck, ever attractive. He knew his nails weren't really doing anything, not like Glanni’s talons would.__

__The Fae pushed his thigh further forward and Ithrotaalfurinn couldn’t help himself any more, grinding up against Glanni’s thigh._ _

__“Someone’s desperate,” the criminal smirked against his throat, nipping at a bruise mid-bloom. He took the Elf’s earlobe between his teeth, tugging gently. His teeth caught against the gold stud in Ithrotaalfurinn’s ear and the hero keened, the piercing almost as sensitive as the pointed tip of his ear._ _

__“Glanni please,” Ithrotaalfurinn panted, rutting shamelessly against the other’s thigh._ _

__The Fae just hummed and leaned down to bite at the hero’s nipple. “What’s up, dear?” He asked innocently, like he didn’t have an Elf squirming desperately underneath him._ _

__“I need- Glanni I need _more_ ,” Ithrotaalfurinn whined._ _

__“Well…” Glanni sighed, biting at the Elf’s other nipple, “I’d _love_ to, but you still have your pants on so I can't.”_ _

__Ithrotaalfurinn growled, uncurling his hand from Glanni’s waist and reaching down to yank at the waistband of his pants. The speed and force of the movement got his pants down to his thighs within half a second, causing Glanni to have to shuffle back lest he get caught up in them, but also caused the loud ripping sound._ _

__“Holy shit,” Glanni breathed, wide eyed, as the rest of Ithrotaalfurinn’s pants came off in tatters._ _

__“ _Now_ will you-”_ _

__“Shut up and kiss me,” Glanni demanded, pulling Ithrotaalfurinn up by the hair so he could crush their lips together. The hero responded eagerly, immediately seeking out the barbell in Glanni’s tongue and sucking on it. Glanni moaned into his mouth and pulled back slightly to bite at his lip._ _

__“I can’t believe you just ripped off your fucking pants,” The Fae said, sucking on Ithrotaalfurinn’s lower lip._ _

__“Well you weren't doing anything about it!” The hero huffed._ _

__“Only because you didn't do anything about it first,” Glanni snarked._ _

__Whatever the Elf’s comeback was, it was lost when the criminal reached down and took Ithrotaalfurinn’s cock in his hand. I was safe to say that Glanni had won that argument, though that was kind of cheating._ _

__“That’s playing dirty,” The hero gasped._ _

__“Damn right it is,” Glanni purred, leaning close to Ithrotaalfurinn’s ear and breathing over the shell. “I’m a dirty boy.”_ _

__“Gods,” The Elf moaned, bucking into Glanni’s grip. The Fae bit down on the curve of the other’s jaw and stroked slowly down his shaft, making sure to thumb over the head as he went. Ithrotaalfurinn hissed as the criminal’s sharp nails scratched lightly down the length of his dick - hardly enough to do any damage, but enough to feel the sensation. Glanni continued to suck on Ithrotaalfurinn’s jaw and neck as he worked his cock, the barest scrape of his nails against the hero’s dick driving him _wild.__ _

__His neck would be an absolute mess in the morning, Ithrotaalfurinn knew, and he _loved it_._ _

__The Elf himself was practically a mess as Glanni slowly wanked him off, trusting into the Fae’s hand as frantically as he could in order to get more speed, more pressure, just more in general. “Glanni,” He gasped, “I need, _Gods_ , I need more, please I-”_ _

__Glanni cut him off with a kiss, unwinding his other hand from the Elf’s hair to find his hand. He broke away from Ithrotaalfurinn’s mouth to bring the Elf’s fingers to his mouth, but the hand pulled away slightly._ _

__“Wait a minute.” Ithrotaalfurinn said breathlessly, stopping Glanni’s movements on his cock._ _

__“What’s wrong?” Glanni asked, mildly concerned. “Shit, if I got you with my nail I’m sorry, I just got ‘em done today so they’re a little sharper than usual. I was trying to be careful.”_ _

__“It’s not that, just…” The Elf began, then trailed off as he was suddenly embarrassed._ _

__Glanni picked up on the awkward tone. He quickly realized nothing was actually wrong and that his hero was just being bashful._ _

__“I thought I got you all trained to stop holding back with me.” Glanni scolded, though his voice wasn’t harsh in the slightest. “What do you want?”_ _

__“I… I can’t say.”_ _

__That made Glanni pause and he sat up. “Is it like freaky-nasty?” He asked, growing _very_ curious. “I’m not going to judge you, I’ll try almost anything once.”_ _

__“No, that’s not it.” Ithrotaalfurinn said quietly, fidgeting with the end of his mustache._ _

__“Well it’s _something._ ” Glanni teased, grinning. “Come on, tell me. _What do you want?_ ” The Fae practically growled the last bit, a sound that went right to the Elf’s cock which twitched in interest._ _

__“Glanni…” Ithrotaalfurinn whined._ _

__“What, love, what? Tell me what you want.”_ _

__For a moment, all thought escaped the Elf’s mind due to what he had just been called. He drew in a sharp breath and his brow furrowed as he tried to remember what he had been thinking of before. His face flushed a deep red and he covered his face with his hands, mumbling behind them. Glanni quickly pried them away._ _

__“I didn’t catch that?”_ _

__“I said…” Ithrotaalfurinn began, but had to take a moment to work up his nerve. “I said I want you to fuck me but I don’t want you to leave again…”_ _

__“What?” Glanni asked, his nose scrunching in confusion. “How are those even related?”_ _

__“That’s why you left isn’t it? I wasn’t any good that way…”_ _

__“Oh, _what the hell…_ ”_ _

__“I can learn though!”_ _

__“Babe,”_ _

__“Let me try again?”_ _

__“Ithrotaalfurinn,”_ _

__“We don’t have to-”_ _

__“ _That’s not why I left._ ” Glanni snapped, raising his voice so the hero would listen to him._ _

__“Then why?” Ithrotaalfurinn asked, and Glanni stiffened as he noticed his Elf seemed on the verge of tears._ _

__“Shit, don’t cry. Crying’s my thing.” He tried to joke, but it wasn’t as effective as he wanted. “I left because I got scared.”_ _

__“Why scared?”_ _

__“Because that’s when I figured shit out.” Glanni admitted. “I realized that I love you and that means you can hurt me. Not just in the fun way. So I ran.”_ _

__“I wouldn’t.”_ _

__“I know.” Glanni confirmed. “It was just too much for me to try to process all at once. You’re also a great bottom so don’t worry about that. I’d be _very_ happy to fuck you again.” The Fae chuckled and leaned to kiss the other quickly. “And again,” another kiss. “And again!” Another kiss._ _

__A mix of relief and adoration washed over the Elf, causing him to laugh between the quick kisses. He tried to reciprocated as many as he could but they were all short and quick and both of them were developing a case of the giggles because of everything._ _

__“Well,” Glanni began once he’d regained his composure. “My nails are dangerous right now so you’re going to have to work yourself open.”_ _

__“As much as I love your nails,” Ithrotaalfurinn said consolingly, “That’s probably for the best.”_ _

__The Fae smirked. “Plus, _I_ get to _watch_.” _ _

__Ithrotaalfurinn shivered involuntarily at the other’s tone before nodding. He adjusted how he lay on the pillow and brought a leg up, planting his foot and raising his hips just a little. He had fingered himself before but only every once in a while and never with an audience. He had only ever even tried it in the first place because he had enjoyed how Glanni’s fingers felt in him but that wasn’t currently an option._ _

__Glanni, ever perceptive, had caught onto the other’s sudden shyness about the situation. He found it oddly endearing._ _

__“You’re cute.” He said softly, one of his rare warm smiles replacing the usual playful grin. “Come on, first finger. I believe in you.” He teased._ _

__Ithrotaalfurinn stuttered a laugh._ _

__“You can’t tell me you’re bashful _now._ ” Glanni said, tapping his nails against the other’s hip. “It’s not like I haven’t seen you wrecked before. This is easy.”_ _

__“I am just a little,” The Elf admitted, “Where did you throw your boots?”_ _

__“Hmm?” Glanni wondered, confused for a moment before slapping himself in the forehead. “Oh, duh!” He snorted and rolled off the bed, flopping onto the floor loudly enough for the hero to empathetically flinch. “Where the fuck?” He asked the room, searching before finding one of his boots under the bed and the other half-hidden under his catsuit._ _

__Ithrotaalfurinn just stayed laid back on the bed, giggling as he listened to his lover search around on the floor. Eventually Glanni’s head popped up over the side of the bed, his short hair ruffled and fluffy looking._ _

__The Elf reached over to ruffle it further and Glanni snorted. “Did you get it?” The hero asked._ _

__“You bet that sweet ass of yours I did,” the Fae grinned, hopping back up onto the mattress and handing Ithrotaalfurinn the little bottle and tossing a condom to the corner of the bed near the pillow._ _

__“You know,” Ithrotaalfurinn began as he opened it, pouring a bit into his hand and slicking his fingers before handing it back. “You’ve had packets, bottles, and tubes and it’s different every time.”_ _

__Glanni shrugged. “I take whatever’s cheapest if I can’t get the clerk distracted enough to steal better shit.”_ _

__“You shouldn’t shoplift…” Ithrotaalfurinn pointed out, but he supposed there was no point scolding the Fae since Glanni would do what he wanted regardless of what the Elf said._ _

__“Bite me.” Glanni growled, predictably._ _

__Ithrotaalfurinn chuckled and used his dry hand to pull the other close enough to do as he had been told, delighted as Glanni groaned and cursed under his breath at the feeling of teeth in his shoulder. The sound was enough encouragement for the Elf to slip two fingers into himself at once, perhaps just a bit impatient._ _

__The pleased moan he let out signaled to Glanni what was going on and he reluctantly pulled away from Ithrotaalfurinn’s mouth so he could push himself back up and watch. Instantly, the hero’s fingers stilled._ _

__“Look at _you,_ getting tricky.” Glanni teased, though it almost sounded like praise as he laid a hand over the Elf’s wrist to nudge him to continue._ _

__Ithrotaalfurinn did so, if a little hesitantly. Glanni settled himself between the Elf’s legs, propping an elbow on each of the other’s knees so he could cross his arms and lean on them, his erection pressing against the Elf’s shin. It looked so odd, so casual, like he was watching Ithrotaalfurinn paint or something instead of trying to finger his own ass. The hero couldn't help but let out a snort at the pose, trying to stifle giggles._ _

__Glanni smirked at him but didn’t move, instead returning his gaze to Ithrotaalfurinn’s fingers. The Elf was still slightly stifled in his movements. Clearly he was still a bit nervous. It was to be expected though, so Glanni wasn’t too worried. If Ithrotaalfurinn got really uncomfortable, he’d tell him. The Elf was good like that. Still… Perhaps there was a way Glanni could make him a little less self-conscious, help him ‘open up’, so to speak._ _

__Smirk widening, the Fae slowly untangled one of his arms and slid it down from Ithrotaalfurinn’s knee, dragging his nails lightly as they trailed downward. He shifted slightly to rub his cock against the hero’s leg before he took it in his own hand, stroking slowly down the length. He grinned, rubbing the side of his face against the Elf’s knee before kissing it lightly, leaving a faint lip-print. Ithrotaalfurinn shivered slightly and his hand began to move a little more fluidly. Glanni lightly bit at the inside of the Elf’s leg, gasping quietly against the skin when he ran his thumb over his cock-piercing._ _

__The sight had a rumble start in Ithrotaalfurinn’s chest, the deep purr almost a growl. The sound only spurred Glanni on and he brought his other hand down from the hero’s knee to play with one of his nipple bars._ _

__The Elf bit down on his lip, struggling not to touch himself as well. He wouldn’t last very long if he did._ _

__“S’up babe?” Glanni asked innocently. “Aside from our dicks, of course.”_ _

__Ithrotaalfurinn’s fingers fumbled for a moment as he snorted and laughed. The more he laughed the more he snorted, and the more he snorted the more he laughed, so it became a vicious circle. Tears started beading at the corner of his eyes as Ithrotaalfurrin wheezed with laughter, struggling to catch his breath._ _

__Glanni simply watched Ithrotaalfurinn proceed to lose his shit over the lazy joke. His face was reddening and the tears just kept coming and it may have been ugly on anyone else but Glanni was astonished by it. He could say with confidence that it was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen._ _

__“ _Fuck,_ you’re gorgeous.” He muttered before his brain could stop his mouth from running itself._ _

__Ithrotaalfurinn took in a deep breath, both due to surprise and trying to compose himself. _“Wh-what?”_ He asked breathlessly._ _

__“You heard me.” Glanni muttered, not quite sure if he was willing to repeat himself._ _

__Ithrotaalfurin grinned and used his free hand to tug Glanni down for a kiss, his cheeks turning a little red._ _

__“Oh shut up,” Glanni huffed, when he broke away. “Are you ready for another one yet?”_ _

__Ithrotaalfurinn hummed and slid a third finger into his ass in answer, Glanni hungrily watching the digit disappear to the knuckle with ease. The Fae stroked a hand over his cock almost absentmindedly whilst he watched the hero finger himself, worrying his lip between his teeth._ _

__He scratched a nail over his nipple, hissing as he caught against the bar speared through it. The sound had Ithrotaalfurinn start picking up the pace, pitching his fingers in and out of himself with more ferocity._ _

__Glanni picked up on the change instantly, practically preening at the clear effect he was having on the other. He rolled the bud of his nipple between his fingers, pulling at the bar and hissed again. Ithrotaalfurinn whined in response and moved back slightly, pressing himself down onto his fingers. When Glanni repeated the action, the hero did it it again._ _

__A whispered “ _Fuck,_ ” escaped from the criminal’s bitten lip at the sight of the Elf starting to properly fuck himself on his own fingers. He smoothed his thumb over his head of his cock and growled._ _

__The primal sound coming from the Fae almost undid Ithrotaalfurinn right there and then and he immediately pulled his fingers out of his ass to fist against the sheets before he could push himself over the edge._ _

__“I’m ready,” He told Glanni, panting._ _

__“You sure?”_ _

__“Yes! Yes, please,” Ithrotaalfurinn begged, “Just fuck me.”_ _

__Glanni hummed softly, probably more affected than he had any right to be at the profanity. The Elf didn’t curse often, only when he felt very strongly, and Glanni had only ever heard him use the word ‘fuck’ twice before. The Fae crawled over him to reach the condom he had left at the corner, chuckling fondly as he felt lips on his chest and the tickle of the other’s mustache. He settled back to remove the ring from his dick and roll the condom onto himself. He handed the ring to the Elf, who passed it to the end table as Glanni spread a bit more lube onto his covered shaft and lined up to the other’s entrance._ _

__“Hurry up,” Ithrotaalfurinn whined._ _

__“ _Patience,_ Sweetheart.”_ _

__The Elf snorted muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like ‘Hypocrite,’ to Glanni, but the Fae felt no need to ask him to repeat himself. He began to press in, agonizingly slowly. Ithrotaalfurinn arched and tried to push back against the other, but the Fae was making his own pace and wasn’t about to change it so soon._ _

__“ _Gods_ , Glanni,” Ithrotaalfurinn moaned as the Fae buried himself in the other, his tattoo pressing flush against the flesh of the hero’s ass._ _

__Ithrotaalfurinn expected Glanni to start moving soon after but the Fae stayed right where he was. He was a bit surprised to feel a slight shift in pressure inside of him, only for a moment, though the grin on the Fae’s face made it obvious the twitch had been an intentional one. A second passed and he did it again, and the Elf snorted heavily._ _

__“Why?”_ _

__“Why not?”_ _

__Ithrotaalfurin laughed, prompting a quiet curse to leave the Fae as the Elf clenched around him._ _

__“Sorry,” the Elf said, but he didn’t look sorry at all. He looked quite smug actually._ _

__“You cute little shit,” Glanni hissed leaning down to bite at the hero’s lip._ _

__Ithrotaalfurinn started to chuckle into his mouth, but it quickly turned into moan when the Fae chose that moment to start moving. Ithrotaalfurinn had to break away from the kiss to tip his head back against the pillows, panting, so the Fae simply moved to bite at the Elf’s neck. The purr immediately started back up in the hero’s chest, the powerful vibrations rumbling through the space between them. Amused, Glanni bit down harder and listened as the purr intensified, almost growl-like._ _

__Glanni pulled his teeth away with a thoughtful hum, scribbling an invisible line over the other’s chest. “Fascinating,” He muttered._ _

__“What are you doing?”_ _

__“Taking notes.” Glanni answered before hooking an arm under the Elf’s knee to raise his leg and drive in a bit harder. Ithrotaalfurinn decided to be helpful and hook his leg around the Fae’s waist. If that happened to make the angle even better… well, that might have been the true reason behind it anyway._ _

__This did not escape Glanni’s notice and he snickered, but went to nip at the Elf’s ear lobe in reward anyway. Ithrotaalfurinn whined, volume increasing as the Fae sucked the lobe into his mouth, swirling the gold stud punched through it with his tongue. It caught against the Fae’s own jewelry for a moment, causing a slight tug before the two bits of metal came free of each other. Ithrotaalfrinn hissed at the feeling, but his purr didn’t stop. Glanni grinned and bit down on the lobe, just above the jewelry, pleased as the Elf jolted against him._ _

__Glanni placed a kiss to the other’s jaw and pushed the leg he had a hold of further up, hooking Ithrotaalfurinn’s knee over his shoulder and curling his arm around the Elf’s thigh to keep it there. This allowed him to thrust in even deeper, to which the Elf made a low sound that only managed to stall the purr for a moment before it grew louder. Ithrotaalfurin hooked his other leg around Glanni’s lower back, trying to get the criminal to move faster, or at least give him leverage to meet the thrusts._ _

__Glanni let out a breathy moan, scraping his teeth over the softer skin of the Elf’s thigh. “Touch yourself for me, sweetheart.”_ _

__Ithrotaalfurinn whimpered at the command and unwrapped a hand from around Glanni’s shoulder to slide it down to his own cock, his breath hitching when his hand closed around his length._ _

__Glanni hummed and bit down on the flesh of the hero’s thigh, relishing in the pleased whine it had drawn from above. “Good boy,” He praised, laving his tongue over the marks he’d left in Ithrotaalfurinn’s skin to soothe them._ _

__“ _Gods_ ,” Ithrotaalfurinn breathed, using the remaining arm slung around Glanni’s shoulders to try and pull himself closer to the other. The Fae chuckled and leaned down to kiss him instead, nipping at Ithrotaalfurinn’s lip as the Elf met him thrust for thrust._ _

__Ithrotaalfurinn found Glanni’s tongue bar immediately, drawing it into his own mouth as the arm around the Fae’s shoulders moved. The Elf’s hand found the other’s thigh easily, skating upward to his hip slowly. The tattoo had been healed for a while and the skin wasn’t even raised anymore but the hero had learned the other’s body well enough to find the flowers without even having to look for them. His fingers went straight for the newest additions; The lilac and acacia that held such important meaning - a meaning Ithrotaalfurinn himself hadn’t fully known until just under an hour ago. He placed his palm over the ink, feeling the muscle that lay beneath working furiously under his hand as Glanni fucked him. He pressed his fingers into the outermost petals of each, blunt nails digging slightly into the skin._ _

__Glanni gasped, his hips snapping forward much more harshly than he intended and taking both men by surprise. “ _Shit,_ ” He muttered under his breath, his thrusts becoming erratic and far less controlled. “Oh, _fuck._ ”_ _

__“L- _language_ ,” Ithrotaalfurin panted._ _

__Letting out an almost inhuman sounding growl, Glanni leaned down to bite the very tip of the Elf’s ear, _hard_._ _

__“ _Fuck! _” Ithrotaalfurinn shouted, bucking up against Glanni as he spilled himself all over his hand and stomach.___ _

____Glanni’s snorting laugh at the hero’s profanity stuttered into a moan as Ithrotaalfurinn clenched around him as he came, prompting Glanni to follow suit. Glanni came laughing, which was an interesting sensation and an even _more_ interesting sound that tapered off into a shaky whimper._ _ _ _

____When he finally managed to look down at Ithrotaalfurinn he noticed tears making their way down the Elf’s cheeks._ _ _ _

____“Oh gods,” Glanni said, panicked, “Oh gods don’t cry. What did I do? Whats wrong?”_ _ _ _

____Ithrotaalfurinn just continued to cry, though he shook his head and a bit of laughter bubbled up from his throat. “Told you,” He began, trying to catch his breath, “You make me laugh.”_ _ _ _

____Glanni snorted, relieved and picked up one of the pillows to whack the Elf with it. Ithrotaalfurinn continued to giggle, trying to block the attack but not putting much effort into it._ _ _ _

____“I’m just happy.” Ithrotaafurinn said, sniffling a bit but calmer._ _ _ _

____“You’re a fuckin’ cheeseball, is what you are.” Glanni snarked, but he was smiling. The hero noticed his eyes looked a little red. Perhaps even a bit watery. “Goddamn _dork_.”_ _ _ _

____“I love you.” The Elf said quietly._ _ _ _

____“I love you too, you dumb fuck,” Glanni replied, nuzzling against Ithrotaalfurinn’s cheek. The Elf chuckled and turned his head so he could catch Glanni’s lips. Glanni hummed contentedly and kissed him back, nipping at his lip._ _ _ _

____Ithrotaalfurinn chuckled as he pulled back. “You really can’t resist doing that, can you?”_ _ _ _

____“You love it,” Glanni said, leaning in for another nibble._ _ _ _

____“Mmm,” The hero hummed against Glanni’s lips. “I do.”_ _ _ _


End file.
